So What Now?
by silvernatasha
Summary: ***COMPLETED!!!*** So What Now? The sequel to 'The Matchmakers'. What's been going on since Harry and Hermione were set up by their scheming friends? And what happens now?
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** This is the sequel to_ The Matchmakers_, which I suggest you read (and review!). The story is set in the trio's seventh year after Harry and Hermione have finally gotten together. There's H/Hr and R/L romance, as well as some other pairings..._

*** 

**SO WHAT NOW?   
Chapter One**

*** 

  
  


"You two are so sweet it's sickening," said Lavender, watching as Hermione sat in Harry's lap talking quietly and punctuating their sentences with small kisses. 

Hermione turned her face towards Lavender and Ron. Lavender was helping Ron revise for his Divination N.E.W.T. Due to Hermione's persistence, Harry and Hermione had already revised for their N.E.W.T's and were currently enjoying just being in each others company. Hermione stuck out her tongue and turned her attention back to Harry. 

Ginny Weasley flopped into a seat beside her brother. She was wearing a pair of pale purple robes (her Christmas present from Fred and George) over a summery outfit. It was the end of April and beginning to get rather hot. She groaned at the sight of Harry and Hermione. "Sometimes I wish we'd never set them up!" she exclaimed. "How long has it been?" 

"Well, it was early January, so... almost five months," said Ron, thinking back to when they had plotted together and locked Harry and Hermione away in an abandoned classroom. The end result had been one of Hogwarts most famous couples, and one of Hogwarts most rocky romances. Harry and Hermione spent as much time bickering over petty things as they did kissing, which was rather a lot. 

"It's better than the two of them walking around like zombies and ignoring each other," Lavender pointed out. 

"I dunno," said Ron, squinting at his two best friends. "It's a close call." 

With a sigh, Lavender went back to her rather large book on Divination. Obviously having known Hermione for several years had rubbed off on her, although Hermione wouldn't be seen dead with a book on Divination. 

Ginny watched Harry and Hermione for a few seconds before screwing up her face. "I really need a boyfriend," she commented before skulking up the stairs to her dorm. 

Ron and Lavender looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Lavender. 

"Oh, yeah," said Ron, nodding. "How many single guys are there in sixth year though?" 

Lavender smirked. Out of her bag she pulled a small pink notepad. She flipped over several pieces of parchment. "There's seven single sixth years, but two are in Slytherin and I think one is... uh, batting for the other side. There are also five seventh years." 

"You keep a record?" asked Ron incredulously. 

"Of course!" said Lavender, swatting him with the notepad. Scowling, Ron grabbed the notepad off her and looked at it. 

"I never knew Seamus was single!" he said pointing towards the name of the seventh year Gryffindor. 

Lavender shrugged. "He broke up with his girlfriend the day before yesterday. Why? You think he'd be a good match for Ginny?" 

"Looking at this list, he's the only I can trust with my little sister. Not that Neville's a bad person, it's just that... he's more of a match for someone like... Eloise Midgeon." 

"Neville Longbottom and Eloise Midgeon. Hmm," Lavender mused over the idea. "I've never thought of them before. Maybe that could be our next project!" 

***

"I'm glad we finally have some time alone," whispered Harry. Hermione nodded. They were in one of the darkest corners of the Hogwarts Library. If this didn't stop people from seeing them, the large pile of books they had placed in front of them would obscure their view. 

"I think half the students at Hogwarts don't even know there _is_ a library!" 

"What about the other half?" 

"They avoid it like the plague!" 

Harry smiled and kissed his girlfriend. "You know, it seems like only yesterday our friends locked us in a classroom so we'd be forced to be together." 

"Harry, that was only yesterday!" giggled Hermione. It was true. As a joke Ron and Lavender had forced the pair into an empty Charms classroom after they had had a small disagreement over a piece of Transfiguration work where Harry had accidentally turned Hermione's hair purple. The mistake had been easily rectified, but Hermione was still annoyed nonetheless. 

"Well, I meant the first time," Harry told her grinning. He kissed her again before saying, "Otherwise I wouldn't have found out what a fantastic kisser you are." 

Hermione smiled, stroking his cheek. "Well, if I'm fantastic, you're better than fantastic. You're... you're..." 

"Harry," Harry supplied and Hermione nodded. 

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up. You're Harry." She kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry stroked her hair lovingly as he looked down at her. Even after almost five months he could barely believe that this was happening. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be head-over-heels for Hermione Granger, one of his best friends since age eleven, he would have laughed and told them to go the Hospital Wing because they were dillusional. 

"And you're Hermione," he told her. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." 

***

Ron dumped his bag down beside a sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room then promptly collapsed into the sofa, his eyes closed. "You look exhausted," Lavender commented. 

"Thanks, Lav, you're so helpful," said Ron, his eyes still closed. 

"Sorry," she apologise, scooting over so that she was next to him. She rested her head on his chest. "So how's Operation Ginger Snap going?" They had nicknamed their plan to get Ginny and Seamus together 'Operation Ginger Snap'. 

"Abysmally," reported Ron. "Seamus has his eye on some Hufflepuff girl. He's not interested in my sister any more than I am." 

Lavender raised her eyebrows at this, but ignored this. She was used to Ron saying things before he thought. He did this a lot. "Ginny's not very interested either. She thinks Seamus is kind of weird. That fact that he is doesn't help much." 

Ron shrugged. "So what now?" 

"Well, we could..." 

"We're not locking them in an empty classroom." 

"Oh. Well, we could..." 

"No, Lavender, we're not handcuffing them together." 

Lavender pouted. "So do you have any brilliant ideas, Mr Genius?" 

Ron tilted his head to one side as he thought. "Not at the moment, but inspiration is sure to strike me at any moment." 

Lavender snorted with laughter. "Lightning is more likely to strike you before an idea!" 

"Hey!" protested Ron. "For that rather vicious comment, I am going to have to punish you." He looked at her, a twinkle in his eye. Lavender looked up at him. 

"And how are you going to do that, may I ask?" 

Ron didn't reply, instead his kissed her. When they broke this kiss, Lavender smiled. "Well, if that's how I'm going to get punished, I'm going to have to become a bad girl." Ron kissed her again. "A very bad girl," she murmured. 

***

"We were studying in the library for three hours yesterday," moaned Harry. Ron cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"What were you studying?" he asked cheekily. 

Harry frowned. "Books, Ron. Big think ones. Ones that I could use to hit you with." 

Hermione didn't look too pleased. "But Harry, we've got our N.E.W.T's in June!" 

"Exactly June. Eight weeks away." 

"I thought you wanted to get good grades!" 

"I do, but we studied for three hours yesterday!" 

"Harry, ever since you've been studying with me, your grades are much better. Just think what you'll get on the N.E.W.T's!" 

Ron and Lavender chatted on, unconcerned with their friends bickering. As they walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall, very few students gave the fighting couple a second look - Harry and Hermione not getting on was a common sight. 

"Hermione, with your help, I'm bound to get good grades! It's just that sometimes I need a break from you." 

Hermione stared at him open mouthed, a look of disbelief on her face. She was white and looked as if she was about to faint. "You need a break from me?" she asked faintly. Ron and Lavender stopped talking to look at their friends. 

Harry turned pale. "I, I didn't mean that! I didn't, honestly! I meant I needed a break from _studying_. Studying, not you! I never need a break from you!" 

"Harry, you know me and studying come as a package. If you need a break from studying, then I think you need a break from me." Turning on her heel, Hermione stormed off, presumably towards the Library. Harry stared after her, his mouth open, though Ron and Lavender were probably a little more shocked. 

"Did she just break up with me?" Harry whispered. 

"No, mate," said Ron, patting him on the back in an attempt to reassure his friend. "I give it three days before you two are curled up in the Common Room snogging again." 

"I'd say five," said Lavender thoughtfully. "She was in a really bad mood." 

"You're not helping, Lav," said Ron. 

"Sorry," she muttered. 

***

_**A/N:** Everyone was begging me for a sequel (well, a lot of people anyway), so here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Six of _The Matchmakers_:_   
Noodlejelly - Here's the sequel!   
harrynz - See above.   
Karen - I kinda had to end it there, but never fear, the sequel's here!   
Satans Little Princess - Thanx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Holly Rachael Zintel - Whoa! That was like my favourite review ever! You are too kind!   
GoldenSnitch -No pressure, eh?   
sugar-n-spice - Here you go, one sequel!   
Willow chan - 1.) Thanx! 2.) Okay!   
Katherine Bell - Wicked! Thanx!   
Tamelywild - Hr/Twins rox!   
Hermie13 - Here's the sequel!   
noa jeo - Thanx!   
E. C. R. Potter - I'd say the sequel is up right about now. :)   
hudsonlv426 - Ii've written more! 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	2. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** Woohoo! Here's the second chapter for your enjoyment! Can we try for fifteen reviews? Please?   
This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal reviewers. If anyone has any suggestions for the story, please tell me either in a review or email me at gnashgnash2001@hotmail.com. Now onto the story..._

*** 

**SO WHAT NOW?   
Chapter Two**

*** 

  
  


Harry sat alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was Saturday, the day after his fight with Hermione. The two hadn't even spoken, even at the Gryffindor table during meals. 

It was also a Hogsmeade weekend, so almost all of the older students had disappeared off to Hogsmeade and the younger students were off gallivanting around the castle. Harry vaguely remembered that there had been a lot of excitement about Madam Hooch running a Quidditch training programme that weekend. 

"Hey, what's the matter, Harry?" asked Parvati Patil flopping rather ungracefully into a chair in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was wearing her usual style weekend clothes: deep purple flares and a khaki blouse. Her hair was tied into loose pigtails and the bag she had dropped was adorned with various badges and logo's for a few Wizarding bands. On anyone else these clothes would have looked ridiculous, but on Parvati, this retro/grunge style looked... right. 

"I had a fight with Hermione," replied Harry sullenly, not looking at her. 

"So?" she asked, searching through her bag for a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. She had a fondness for the peach and lime flavoured ones. She offered the box to Harry who took a green one which was speckled with brown. Harry recognised it correctly as a mint chocolate chip flavoured one. 

"What do you mean 'so?'?" asked Harry, looking up. He popped the bean into his mouth and chewed it slowly before swallowing. 

Parvati shrugged and poured some of the beans out onto her hand. She picked through them before selecting a curiously coloured purple one. "You two are always fighting! One minute you'll be at each others throats, the next you'll be down each others throats." 

Harry wrinkled his brow. "Yeah, but this is more serious..." He recalled the events that had happened and Parvati looked a little surprised. She let out a low whistle and said: 

"Wow. You're right - it is serious." She chewed on her bottom lip and thought carefully for a minute before saying; "You're going to have to do something more than just apologise." 

"Like what?" 

"Impress her. Woo her. You know, court her." 

Harry groaned. "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" 

"We'll, I _would_ say do it like the first time you started going out with her, but that's not really an option, is it?" Harry shook his head. Parvati wrinkled her nose. "Well, I'm sure you'll think of something, Harry." She stood after putting another bean in her mouth. "Good luck, Harry. After all, you defeated You-Know-Who. This should be easy!" 

She stalked away through the portrait hole, her bag swung over her shoulder. Presumably she was off to find her boyfriend, Dean. 

Harry buried his head in his hands. Parvati was right - he had to do something to impress Hermione and make her realise that what he had said had been an accident. But how? 

***

While the crestfallen Harry was having his talk with Parvati, Ginny Weasley was on her way to the Library. She was supposed to be returning some books she had borrowed for her Potions homework when she accidentally bumped into someone, and Madam Pince's precious books were sent clattering to the floor. "Dammit!" she exclaimed, stooping down. She knew any damage to the books would be partly her fault as she had been daydreaming and not looking where she was going. 

She had been carrying almost a dozen fairly heavy volumes, all of which were now splayed out upon the stone floor of the corridor. 

"Here, let me help you," volunteered the person she had knocked into. He bent down to help her, and began to pick up the books. 

"Oh, thanks, Seamus," said Ginny. She stood up, as did Seamus. He handed her the remainder of the books, blushing slightly. 

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to knock into you." 

"Thanks, but I wasn't exactly looking where I was going," admitted Ginny, reddening slightly. "Actually this is kind of weird, me bumping into you and all. Every time I speak to Ron or Lavender they always seem to be talking about you." 

Seamus frowned, running a hand through his fairly long, sandy-blonde hair. "All good I hope. Hey - now I think about it, your brother seems to be talking a lot about _you_ recently." 

For a fleeting second, Ginny dismissed this as coincidence, but then her instinct, and knowledge of her brother, took the better of her and she scowled. "Why do I get the feeling my 'darling' brother and his girlfriend are plotting against us?" 

Catching on to her meaning, Seamus sighed and said, "Because they're Ron and Lavender. They're always planning something." 

"Hmmm," said Ginny, thoughtfully. "Look, I have to go now, Seamus - I'll talk to you later." 

Seamus nodded and continued in the direction he had been heading in before their rendezvous, muttering something incomprehensible under his breath. 

Ginny smiled to herself, a plan starting to formulate in her mind. 'Well, Ronald Weasley,' she thought wickedly. 'You've met your match.' Smirking, Ginny headed off to the Library, hoping feverently Madam Pince wouldn't realise she had dropped the books. 

***

The Three Broomsticks was seething with Hogwarts students, all taking advantage of the good weather for this Hogsmeade weekend. Loud chatter filled the air which was heavily scented with the smell of Butterbeer. 

"Cheer up, Hermione!" exclaimed Lisa Turpin. Hermione had become close friends with the blonde Ravenclaw about a year beforehand when the two had worked together on a project for their Study of Ancient Runes class. Hermione was sat at a table with her and the other seventh year Ravenclaw girls, Mandy Brocklehurst and Padma Patil, the twin sister of Parvati. 

Hermione stared broodily into her glass of chilled Butterbeer. She frowned and took a sip. "I'm quite happy being depressed, thank you very much," she said. 

"You're happy being depressed?" asked Padma, looking up from the Quidditch magazine she had purchased. Padma was proud to call herself the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She played Chaser and was rumoured to have been offered a place on the England Under 21 Squad for when she left Hogwarts. She removed her pair of dainty reading glasses and polished them on the edge of her robes, looking intently at Hermione. 

"Perfectly happy," said Hermione. 

Padma scrutinised her for a second before putting her glasses back on. "Who are you lying to, Hermione? Us or yourself?" Hermione scowled. 

"Is this about that stupid fight you had with Harry?" asked Mandy, shaking her auburn curls. She ran her finger around the edge of her glass, which emitted a high pitched noise. She promptly stopped after glares from Padma and Lisa. 

"It wasn't a stupid fight!" protested Hermione, fiddling with the hem of her dark red robes. She brushed a spot of dust from the knee of her jeans and looked up at the other girls. "He said he needed a break from me, for goodness sake! Then he blabbered on about how it was a slip of the tongue and he meant to say 'studying'." Hermione gulped and bit her lip. "That's not the worst thing, though." 

"What's the worst thing?" asked Lisa, finishing off her glass of orange juice. Being Muggle-born, Lisa had never really acquired a taste for pumpkin juice, unlike other Muggle-born students. 

"I think I broke up with him," said Hermione. 

"You _think_ you broke up with him?" asked Padma, closing her magazine. She removed her glasses for a second time and placed them into a glittery silver case which she shoved into her backpack. The backpack was one of Muggle design, made by a famous Muggle sportswear company which also sold merchandise to Wizards. "You either did or you didn't." 

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure!" she exclaimed sadly. She leant forward on her elbows. "I told him we needed a break." 

"And?" asked Mandy curiously. 

"And I stormed off to the Library where I stayed until dinner. At dinner I spoke to no-one then went back to the Gryffindor Tower where I stayed in my dormitory until this morning when I came to Hogsmeade with you guys." 

"Oh," said Mandy. She paused for a moment, then said; "What are you going to do now?" 

Hermione shrugged. I'm really not sure. Wait for him to apologise, I think." 

The other girls nodded. "Okay, Hermione," said Lisa. She grinned wickedly. "In the mean time, we are going to do some serious shopping!" Standing up, she pulled Hermione to her feet, and the four girls headed out of the Three Broomsticks into Hogsmeade, ready to spend some galleons. 

***

"Any news on Operation Ginger Snap?" inquired Ron after her greeted Lavender. They were meeting outside of 3W, though this was Ron's choice, not Lavender's. If Lavender had her way she would have avoided 3W at all costs. The name 3W suggested to many young Wizards and Witches who had never encountered it before a trendy night club. 

Sadly, this was not the case. The moniker '3W' was the name adopted by Fred and George Weasley for their chain of joke shops after they had decided that 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' was a tad long-winded. The Hogsmeade branch had been the first the Weasley twins had opened, and there were currently seventeen shops the length and breadth of Britain and Ireland. The twins had also recently opened on in Australia. No bad for the pair who had only turned twenty in April. 

Lavender shook her head. "Nah. Besides, I've heard they're both back at school today. I heard Ginny moaning about a long Potions essay she has to complete and Seamus doesn't want to come to Hogsmeade in case he sees his ex-girlfriend." 

Frowning, Ron pushed open the door to 3W, hoping that his elder brothers would have some ideas. A loud bell rang as the door opened, almost deafening the two Gryffindors. 

With a small 'pop', one of the twins Apparated. "Oi, George!" he called upon seeing his younger brother. "Ickle Ronniekins is here wit his _girlfriend_." Ron scowled at the use of this name and Lavender placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Fred who grinned broadly. 

George Weasley appeared with another 'pop', his face covered in soot. Obviously he had been working on a new invention in the laboratory. "Afternoon!" he said cheerfully. He wiped his hand on the white apron that covered his clothes. Although the rest of him was covered in various grime and dirt, the apron was spotless, even after he'd wiped his hands on it. 

"So what brings you two here?" asked Fred. 

Ron glanced and Lavender who nodded enthusiastically. Ron swallowed and said, "Well..." He told his brothers how he wanted to set Ginny up with Seamus Finnigan, but wasn't quite sure how to do it. 

"You," said George, pointing at Ron, "want us," he pointed at himself and Fred, "to help you," again he pointed at Ron, "set our favourite little sister up with a boy?" 

"She's your only little sister," pointed out Lavender. 

"You're not helping Lavender," said Ron. 

Fred and George looked at each other for a few moments. It was one of those moments when you really did wonder whether the twins had telepathic abilities. 

"Well, dear brother," began Fred. 

"Your proposal is intriguing," said George. 

"After much consideration..." 

"We have found your plan..." 

"A most worthy project." 

Ron looked at his brothers confused, then looked to Lavender for help. For some reason Lavender had always been able to understand the twins when they spoke like that. Ron presumed it was because she had been friends with Parvati and Padma since they were eleven, though being in different houses, the Patil twins didn't spend huge amounts of time together. 

"That means they're going to help," she translated. 

Ron grinned and George slapped him on the back, sending large clouds of soot into the air. "You came to the right place," George said, and the twins led Ron and Lavender through to their office to discuss their plan of action. 

***

_**A/N:** I enjoyed writing that chapter! :) I have no idea where the hippy-style Parvati came from, just the wild depths of my imagination, I suppose! Next chapter you'll find out what Harry's going to do to win back Hermione and possibly the next stage of Operation Ginger Snap (If I can think of it, that is). We might even have a bit more from the feisty Ravenclaw girls. I'm saying whether they have a big part in this story, because I don't know. :D_

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter One:_   
Karen - Hmmm. Get them back together soon? Then I won't have anything to write about!   
E. C. R. Potter - No, nothing seriously bad will happen between Harry and Hermione. Yet... :D   
Sarah-Faith - Thanx! About Shades of Purple - when I post the next installment is a mystery to me!   
AznGolDragonGod - Actually, I watched Friends before I wrote Chapter One! :)   
Panny-Plan - No, go on! How do you think I should make it? I need all the inspiration I can get!   
Keladry of Mindelan - Thanx! I've reviewed your story as well.   
Katherine Bell - Look I've mentioned your name again! Thanx for the review - praise is greatly appreciated. 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	3. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** Yay! I got the reviews I asked for! Thank you to everyone who reviewd the last chapter (there's a thanks section at the end of the chapter). This time can I get twenty five reviews? Please? Anyway, on with the story..._

*** 

**SO WHAT NOW?   
Chapter Three**

*** 

  
  


Feeling a great deal happier after spending large amounts of money in Hogsmeade, Hermione trekked back to the Gryffindor Common Room after saying goodbye to their friends. She didn't know the exact location of the Ravenclaw Common Room, though being Head Girl she had been informed it was somewhere near the Library. This made a great deal of sense, after all, the Ravenclaws were renowned for their literary personalities. 

Hermione was loaded down with several bags full of clothes and other useless things that she tended to accumulate when shopping with the Ravenclaws. Of course, a couple of the bags were full of books from the newest bookstore in Hogsmeade; The Ink Pot. 

To her disgust, the Fat Lady, who guarded the Gryffindor Common Room, was gone: probably off somewhere gossiping with her friend Violet. Being the portrait who saw the comings and goings of all the Gryffindors, the Fat Lady was privy to a lot of information. 

Hermione conjured up a chair and slumped into it, hoping that the Fat lady would return soon. Her feet were killing her from all the walking she had done and she was looking forward to curling up in the Common Room with one of her new books. Mandy Brocklehurst had persuaded her to buy a couple of teenage romance novels. At first Hermione had point blank refused, but had eventually given in. One of her new books had a rather intriguing title; The Twisted Lion. The blurb on the back of the book had not shed much light onto the title, but Mandy had assured her it was a great read. 

After a few minutes, the Fat Lady strolled casually back into her frame. Upon spotting Hermione she exclaimed, "Oh, I am sorry dear!" I was talking to that lovely knight on the fifth floor, Sir DeBlacke." Hermione was sure that the painting blushed. "Password?" 

Hermione stood, picking up her bags. "That's quite all right. Purple pixie." 

Blushing more heavily, the Fat Lady swung forward on her hinges to permit Hermione's entrance. Hermione climbed through the hole, disadvantaged slightly by the number of bags she was carrying. 

Ron and Lavender were the only students above the age of thirteen in the Common Room - Hermione had no idea where the rest of the Gryffindors were, though she had a feeling they were probably in the Great Hall getting their dinner. Ron and Lavender were snuggled up together on a couch by the fire which was blazing away merrily, even though it was April. Actually, there was no heat coming from the fire, instead there was a cool breeze. 

The couple were engrossed in a serious conversation and looked up in surprise when Hermione and her many bags sat down near them. 

"Oh, hello, Hermione!" said Lavender brightly. "How are you today?" 

"I'm great!" said Hermione. "I feel much better. You?" 

"I'm good," Lavender said nodding. "Me and Ron went to Hogsmeade. We were talking Fred and George about..." But Ron elbowed her in the side before she could finished. She glared at him. "I think it's all right to tell her." Ron shook his head and Lavender stared him straight in the eye. After a second Ron sighed resignedly and said; 

"Oh, all right then. You can tell her." 

Lavender grinned and turned to Hermione. "Fred and George are going to help us set Ginny up with Seamus!" 

Hermione almost snorted with laughter. "Ginny and Seamus?" She giggled. "Can you honestly picture the two of them together? Ginny is like a poster girl for the perfect teenage witch and Seamus... well, Seamus barely knows the meaning of the word 'comb'. It'll never work!" 

Lavender scowled. "Stop being so pessimistic!" she said. "We got you together with Harry!" 

This time it was Hermione's turn to scowl. "And we all know how well that's working out!" 

"You're just going through a rough patch," Ron said soothingly. "It'll all be right in a few days. You love him don't you?" 

Hermione gave a small, sad smile before nodding. "Too much. It's just... I don't know if it'll work out." 

"It'll work out," Lavender said confidently. 

"How can you be so sure?" asked Hermione sullenly. 

"Because I can tell," said Lavender. "You are a match made in Heaven." 

Hermione smiled, then, changing the subject she said, "So tell me about this plan." 

***

After his talk with Parvati earlier in the day, inspiration had struck Harry as he sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Not too far away from him, a couple of giggly second year girls sat discuss the latest issue of Starlight magazine, which was a magazine for young witches. It was full of gossip about the various Wizarding celebrities and supposed love spells. 

Harry himself had featured in the magazine on several occasions, much to his dismay. He had been on the front cover twice to date, and after he had started dating Hermione earlier in the year they had supposedly had a Seer draw out a plan of their relationship. According to the 'Seer', they were going to live happily ever after. At the moment, Harry thought that the Seer must have been either a fake or stupid. Or quite possibly both. 

The second years were reading an article aloud - 'How to Woo Your Dream Guy'. After listening to the entire article, Harry had practically sprinted out of the Gryffindor Common Room. He knew exactly how he was going to get Hermione to forgive him for being a jerk. 

He had raced down to Hogsmeade, and found Parvati. After some persuasion, she had agreed to help Harry, and they had spent the rest of the day shopping for everything Harry would need. 

The only glimpse Harry had seen of Hermione at all that day was when he was passing the Three Broomsticks, and she had been coming out, accompanied by her three friends from Ravenclaw; Padma, Lisa and Mandy. She hadn't seen him, but just the sight of her had made Harry's heart race at four times its normal speed. 

"Hermione's going to love this all," Parvati told him as she help him carry several bags back up to his dorm. 

"You think so?" 

"I _know_ so!" exclaimed Parvati grinning. 

"How?" 

"Female intuition," she told him with a sly smile. She looked at her watch. "Yikes! I gotta go, Harry, good luck!" 

"Off to see Dean?" Harry asked. 

Parvati shook her head. "Nope. Sonny and the Stars are playing a concert tonight and it's being broadcast on the WWN!" She grinned and headed off to the girls dormitories. Sonny and the Stars were a prominent Wizarding rock band and one of Parvati's favourites. 

Harry closed the dormitory door behind her. Smiling, Harry flipped the switch on Seamus's Wizarding Wireless. The lively rock melodies of Sonny and the Stars filled the room and Harry set to work organising his purchases. 

***

Seamus was sitting alone in the Gryffindor Common Room reading the latest issue of Quidditch Weekly when Ginny sat next to him. He looked up from the magazine, whose cover depicted the latest addition to the Appleby Arrows, a very pretty witch called Henrietta Glass. "What do you want?" 

"Well that's a nice greeting!" retorted Ginny. "It's nice to see you too!" 

"Oh, sorry," said Seamus. "What was it that you wanted?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'His mind must be like a sieve!' she thought. "About earlier. You know, Ron and Lavender." 

"Oh," Seamus, said remembering. Ginny rolled her eyes again. 

"So what are we going to do about my scheming brother?" 

Seamus shrugged. "What _can_ we do? Once Ron and Lavender have got their minds set on something, nothing can stop them." 

Ginny looked at him. "So are you saying you're not opposed to the idea?" 

Seamus blushed, realising what Ginny meant. "No! Yes! Whatever! Look, Ginny. You're a nice girl, but I don't like you that way." 

"Good," said Ginny relaxing. "'Cause I would never date anyone like you." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seamus asked indignantly. 

"Nothing!" said Ginny, putting her hands up. "Nothing at all!" She smiled and said, "Well, it was nice talking to you, Seamus. By the way, never trust my brother." Ginny she fled up the stairs to the girls dormitories. 

As her brilliant red hair disappeared, Seamus felt rather flustered. What was going on? Come on, this is _Ginny Weasley_. Ron's little sister. Fiery temper you don't want her to lose. Lusted after by half the boys in the school (without her brother's knowledge). She was just a friend. No, acquaintance. He hardly knew her, yet there was something... mesmerising about her spitfire personality. 

Shaking his head as if to rid himself of these thoughts, Seamus turned back to his issue of Quidditch Weekly where the picture of Henrietta glass was winking at him seductively, her flaming red hair shining in the sunlight. Even though Henrietta was one of the most sought after women in the country, when Seamus looked at her picture, all he could think about was Ginny Weasley. 

***

Ron reread the piece of parchment Fred and George had given him for the tenth time. "Well," he told Lavender. "It looks simple enough." 

Lavender look a bit uneasy. She brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Lavender - we've been over this a dozen times! Of course it's a good idea! I can't stand seeing my little sister moping around like it's the end of the world and Seamus needs some luck in his love life. Both of them are benefited." 

Lavender still wasn't convinced. "But there's no way to reverse it! What if something goes wrong?" 

"Look, nothing will go wrong," said Ron, brandishing the piece of parchment in the air. "Besides, this is one of Fred and George's charms. They may look, and act, like a couple of idiots, but they are experts when it comes to this sort of thing! They got the highest Charms N.E.W.T's in their year." 

This little piece of information seemed to soothe Lavender and she nodded her consent. "But," she added, "we have to wait to the weekend, okay? We have no lessons on Friday because of some teacher union thing." 

Reluctantly, Ron agreed to these terms. He carefully folded the parchment and placed it into his bag. He closed the bag and looked up at Lavender, grinning. "The weekend it is. The final stage of Operation Ginger Snap." 

***

_**A/N:** This will be the last chapter for about a week or so. I won't have any computer access, but hopefully I'll be able to draft out Chapter Four.   
Someone said in their review that my muse must be amazing. Actually, my muse is a pain in the @$$. It always seems to strike when I'm trying to sleep!_

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Two:_   
Katherine Bell - Thanx for reviewing! I feel so sorry for you...   
ms. potter - Thanx!   
Xolong - Thank you for reviewing! :)   
Panny-Plan - I hadn't thought of a song... hmm... I have a cunning plan... :D   
Holly Rachael Zintel - A Wizarding Matchmaking Service? Sounds interesting...   
Keladry of Mindelan - Thanx!   
AznGolDragonGod - Okay, so maybe F & G don't have that sort of vocab, but they DO finish each others sentences.   
hudsonlv426 - I hadn't even thought of adding Draco into the equation! It's an idea though...   
E. C. R. Potter - I now know exactly how Operation Ginger Snap turns out. Some of it should be in the next chapter. 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	4. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** Here it is - Chapter Four. Enjoy!_

*** 

**SO WHAT NOW?   
Chapter Four**

*** 

  
  


On Monday morning, three days after their 'break-up', Hermione was sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She had purposely taken a seat at the opposite end to Harry. She had begun to eat her bowl of porridge (sprinkled liberally with sugar, of course) when an owl dropped a pale pink envelope at her place. Hermione could have sworn the owl was Hedwig, but it flew off too quickly for her to tell. 

Hermione hadn't been expecting any mail, let alone any in a pale pink envelope. There were a few hearts drawn in red in on the front of the envelope and her name had been written neatly in a loopy handwriting. Curious as to who had sent her the letter, she opened it but before she could peer inside to see the letter, what looked like the whole of the Hogsmeade florist exploded out of it. Dozens upon dozens of flowers flew up into the air and fell down softly, landing all around her. 

She realised instantly that it had been Harry who had sent this. When a cloud of confetti showered down upon her, Hermione gave a small smile. 'He gets marks for originality,' she thought. A large sunflower fell right into the middle of her bowl of porridge. Written in pink upon its face were the words; 'I'm sorry.' 

Quickly, Hermione picked up the sunflower and wrapped it neatly in a napkin, ignoring all the looks she was getting from the rest of the Great Hall. Standing, she left quickly and headed to her favourite place - the Library. 

Just as she was heading around to corner, she ran into Padma, Mandy and Lisa who were heading towards the Great Hall. Hermione informed them what had happened then showed them the sunflower. "Why aren't you happy?" asked Lisa looking at the apology from Harry. 

"Why can't he tell me he's sorry himself?" asked Hermione sadly. "All I want is for him to say those two words - I'm sorry. I don't want exploding flower bombs and clouds of confetti - just to hear him say it!" 

"That's it?" asked Padma. "You just want him to say he's sorry?" Hermione nodded. 

"Good luck, Hermione," said Mandy. She grimaced. "You do realise how stubborn he can be, don't you?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course! He's almost as stubborn as me..." She trailed off and sank into a chair in the corridor with a groan. "It's never going to happen!" 

Wordlessly, the three Ravenclaws left for the Great Hall, leaving the Head Girl alone in her misery. 

"What's the matter, Granger?" asked a voice. Hermione looked up, her face streaked with tears. "Oh, sorry. Are you all right?" 

Hermione sniffed. "As well as can be expected." She stood up and straightened her robes. "So what brings to down this way, Draco? I didn't think you even knew what the Library was for!" 

Draco Malfoy screwed up his face, glancing at the school Library which stood about ten meters away from them. He grinned at Hermione. "Actually I was looking for you. Pince says you have a book I need for Arithmancy." 

"'Arithmancy For Suckers'?" asked Hermione. 

"Oh, you're so witty, Hermione," said Draco sarcastically. "No, I have that one in my dormitory." It was Hermione's turn to grin. "I was looking for 'Arithmancy Through the Ages'. Do you have it?" 

Hermione thought briefly before nodding. "I'll go get it in a minute. I can give it to you in Potions." 

"Great." Before their sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco had barely spoken to each other, except to trade insults. This had changed about halfway through November in their sixth year. No-one, save the two themselves, knew what had happened as they never spoke about it. Now they were friends, trading jokes rather than curses. 

Harry and Ron had been puzzled, even angry, about this new friendship, but any gripes about it had almost disappeared. Although not as friendly towards him as Hermione, they were at least on a first name basis. 

"So," said Draco, "what's which the tears. Are you allergic to all those flowers Harry sent you?" 

"Not exactly," said Hermione. "It's rather a long story." 

"Well, I've got plenty of time," said Draco. 

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at her watch. "Unfortunately I haven't! Sorry, Draco, I'll be late for History of Magic!" She waved and sped off to Professor Binns's classroom. Draco stared after her. He had an hour until his first lesson which was Potions. On the floor, where Hermione had been stood, was something wrapped in a scarlet napkin. Curious, Draco stooped down and picked it up. He unfolded it to reveal the sunflower head with the apology written on it. 

"Hermione!" he called, but it was too late; she was already gone. 

He tucked the sunflower into his bag, the only memento of the girl who had captured his heart. 

***

"What is it with you and knocking books out of my hands?" asked Ginny, placing her hands on her hips. Seamus grinned sheepishly. 

"Sorry, I didn't see you." 

"I'm surprised you can see anything!" exclaimed Ginny. "Why don't you get a haircut?" 

Seamus blew his long fringe out of his eyes. "What's a haircut?" he asked cheekily. Ginny scowled and bent down to pick up the books he had knocked out of her arms. "Let me help," he said crouching down. 

"I don't need your help." 

Fine," said Seamus. "I'll go then," and he stalked away. 

Ginny picked up her last book and stood up straight. She stared after him open mouthed with wide eyes. No-one stood up to her, not even her brothers. Her siblings, especially Ron, would obey her every command and help her with anything. Half the boys in Hogwarts would do this as well. Except Seamus. Ginny smiled to herself. 'At least one of the boys in this school has a backbone,' she thought. 

With this thought, Ginny made her way slowly to Divination, not caring if Professor Trelawney complained if she was late. 

"Did you see that, Ron?" asked Lavender in a whisper from where she and Ron were hidden behind a pillar. 

"Do I look stupid?" 

"Do you want me to answer that?" asked Harry coming up behind them. They spun round to see Harry grinning at them. "This isn't the best place for a snog before Potions," he said. "Filch's store cupboard on the fourth floor is a much better place." 

"Is that from personal experience?" asked Lavender and Harry just raised his eyebrows. "I'll take that as a yes then," she said. 

"Why were you hidden behind a pillar?" asked Harry, ignoring Lavender's comment. 

"None of your business," said Ron. 

Harry looked at him suspiciously. "You're planning something," he said after a moments thought. The accused pair said nothing, but the blush at the top of Ron's ears told Harry everything he needed to know. "You two are so obvious," he said, shaking his head. He left the two of them there and continued down the corridor to Professor Snape's dungeon. 

"Stupid ears," muttered Ron under his breath. 

"Aww," said Lavender. "You're so cute when you're annoyed!" She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush further. 

"You're not helping, Lavender." 

***

Hermione placed the book in front of Draco. It was a suprisingly small and light book for one that Hermione would read. "Here you go," she said and Draco smiled. 

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." 

Hermione shrugged and sat next to him. "Not a problem. I finished with it about a week go - I just couldn't be bothered to take it back." 

"Not sitting with Harry today?" Hermione scowled at the mention of Harry's name. "You're still not talking to him?" asked Draco in surprise. "Even after he gave you this," he pulled he sunflower out of his bag and Hermione took it from him. 

"If he can say he's sorry in person, then how am I supposed to know he means it?" asked Hermione primly. 

Draco grimaced inwardly. He could tell Hermione was seriously annoyed, just by the way she spoke. Her body language was that of a calm and relaxed person, but her voice betrayed her emotions. "Have you told him this?" 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm not speaking to him." 

"Then how's he supposed to know this?" 

Hermione said nothing, but continued to read through the notes she had carefully written up from the last lesson on the Polyjuice potion. Hermione knew perfectly well how to make the potion, having made it on several occasions, none of which with adult supervision. 

Professor arrived then, so even if Hermione had wanted to answer, she wouldn't have been able to. He gave out his instructions in his usual scathing manner. Today was the day where they completed their Polyjuice potion project by testing their concoctions. While they poured out their potions into the goblets provided, Snape walked around the classroom, collecting a single hair from each student. 

When he had finished, he proceeded to walk back around the class giving each student one of the hairs to add to the potion. It was part of his vindictive humour, Hermione supposed, that they didn't get to choose who they became for an hour. Snape dropped a hair into Hermione's goblet. The potions hissed and bubbled before turning a murky green. Draco's potion turned a dark purplish colour. 

"What do you say, Hermione? On three?" asked Draco. 

Hermione nodded and picked up her goblet. They counted together: "One, two, three!" 

Hermione downed the potion in one, and winced as the potion rearranged all her body parts and internal organs. The pain was intense, but compared to the Cruciatus Curse it was like a walk in the park. She knew this from personal experience. When the pain subsided, Hermione knew the transformation was complete. 

It felt strange to have someone else's body. Her robes seemed just a bit too long and her blouse was straining a bit in the chest area. Curious as to who she was, Hermione looked in the full length mirror Snape had set up. She let out a small gasp when she saw Lavender's face staring back at her. 

Trying to make herself a bit more comfortable, Hermione loosened her tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse, knowing full well that she was showing off a small amount of cleavage. Then again, she was Lavender: she could get away with it. 

"So who are you then, Hermione?" asked a voice behind her. Hermione turned around to see Harry, minus the glasses, standing there. 

"Draco?" she asked in wonder. 

"Yup, it's me!" he said grinning. Just that grin made Hermione's knees go weak. "I think I must be Potter - I can't see a bloody thing!" He squinted and looked in the mirror closely. 

"You are," said Hermione quietly. "Hang on, I'll be back in a minute." Hermione made her way to the other side of the dungeon to where Harry and Ron had been sat before. "Harry? Ron?" she asked. 

"I'm Ron," said the person who looked like Seamus pointing to himself. Looking more than slightly annoyed he brushed Seamus's long hair out of his eyes. "You really need to get a haircut, Seamus!" he called over his back. Hermione then knew that the person who looked like Draco must be Harry. 

"Excuse me! I like long hair! However, this is a little extreme!" said Parvati appearing at Ron's side. At least, it looked like Parvati. 

"Is that you, Seamus?" asked Hermione giggling. Seamus scowled, looking down at his body in annoyance. He was practically tripping over his robes now that he was almost a foot shorter. 

"Who are you?" 

"Who do you think?" 

"Hermione?" asked Harry quietly. Hermione nodded. 

"Um, Draco needs your glasses. He can't see anything," said Hermione. Reluctantly, Harry handed them over. 

"Make sure they don't get scratched," he warned her. Hermione nodded and muttered her gratitude before going back to Draco. Draco took the glasses, and put them on, looking a great deal happier. 

Hermione sat in her seat and began to fiddle with her hair. "Are you all right?" Draco asked her. Hermione shrugged. 

"I don't really know." When the lesson ended, they still had half an hour until the potion wore off. Hermione walked slowly to Care of Magical Creatures with Draco, talking quietly. 

"I don't really know what I'd do without you," said Hermione looking up at Draco. "You're a really good friend." 

"You're not bad yourself," said Draco, and Hermione blushed. Draco looked down at her, and Hermione made the mistake of looking into his eyes. She was drawn in by those emerald pools gazing down at her and she kissed him fiercely, wrapping her arms around him. 

A voice screamed inside Draco's head, telling him to stop and that she wasn't kissing him - she was kissing Harry. But he paid no heed to the voice, and kissed her back. 

After a minute or so, Hermione realised what she was doing and broke off from the kiss, a look of shock and worry in her eyes. "What am I doing?" she whispered in panic. "This is a mistake! I'm so sorry Draco! I didn't mean to!" 

"It's okay, Hermione," he said soothingly. "You didn't mean to; it was a mistake." 

Hermione nodded rapidly. "Yeah, yeah, a mistake. That's all. Just a stupid mistake. Draco, can you tell Hagrid that... tell him anything. I, I can't go to lessons. I need to be by myself." She ran off towards the Gryffindor Common Room before Draco could say anything. 

Draco was left standing there in shock, still not believing that Hermione had kissed him. He touched his fingers to his lips then shook his head before making his way to Care of Magical Creatures. 

***

_**A/N:** I really hope you liked that chapter! I promise that this will not become a D/Hr fic. I would never do that. Draco will find someone, I swear! (I'm not sure who, but he will!). I should have the next part written in a few days._

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Three:_   
hudsonlv426 - I'm glad you like the Seamus/Ginny stuff. It's a sort of opposites attract kinda thing. Eventually.   
Katherine Bell - No, I wasn't banned: merely in a foreign country.   
Holly Rachael A replica of the Eiffel Tower from mashed potato. Wow! I never thought my writing would be that insipring!   
ms. potter - I hope you like the Draco trouble I've added. Next chapter I should have a good bit of Draco angst.   
Panny-Plan - The next stage of Operation Ginger Snap will be in the next chapter!   
bookworm4ever - They'll get back together in the next few chapters.   
Noodlejelly - I promise they'll be back together soon! Harry still has a few more treats up his sleeves.   
E. C. R. Potter - You'll just have to wait and see!   
scifisarah - Thanx!   
Sucker For Romance - Thanx!   
AznGolDragonGod - The WWN is the Wizarding Wireless Network. A radio station, basically. 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	5. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** It's finally here - Chapter Five! Enjoy and please review! Is there any chance I can get to forty reviews? Fifty reviews? Please? Chapter Six will be nice and long if you do!_

*** 

**SO WHAT NOW?   
Chapter Five**

*** 

  
  


Later that evening, after the Polyjuice potion had worn off, Harry was sat in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room by himself. He was still slightly depressed that Hermione hadn't responded to his heartfelt flower apology. He wasn't, however, discouraged. He still had plenty more tricks up his sleeve. 

Looking around, he caught sight of his friends doing their usual evening activities: Ron and Lavender were sat together by the fire talking, or as was more likely, plotting something. Dean and Seamus were having a Quidditch versus Football discussion. They had been joined by several students from the lower school who had taken either Dean or Seamus's side. Parvati was working on her Divination homework and helping Neville with his. Ginny Weasley was sat not far from Dean and Seamus, reading a magazine quietly. Harry couldn't help but notice she kept stealing glances in the direction of the animated discussion. 

And then there was Hermione. She was sat in the opposite corner of the Common Room. Her homework was spread out on a couple of tables and she was scribbling away on a piece of parchment. Harry picked up a magazine and pretended to read it. In reality he had positioned it so that he could see Hermione clearly over the top of it without her knowing. 

After a few minutes, Hermione looked at her watch and then checked the clock that was hanging on the wall above her. She closed the book she had been looking in and stood up, glancing momentarily at Harry who became very interested in the magazine he had held up. She exited the Common Room, leaving Harry wondering where she had gone. 

Harry looked at his watch and his eyes widened in surprised. Dropping his magazine he sprinted out of the Common Room after her. If he didn't hurry, he'd be late for the weekly Prefect meeting. As Head Boy he had to set an example. Also, Hermione had threatened to take off points if he was late for this meeting: he had been late for the last two. 

Hermione was just about to call the meeting to order when Harry raced into the room and sprinted to his seat next to Hermione. She gave him a strange look and said; "You just about made it, Potter." 

That last word made Harry's heart hurt. Very rarely did anyone call him by his surname, least of all his friends. Hearing Hermione say this was just wrong. It was as if someone had jut told him that the sky was actually pink and that a herd of tap-dancing elephants had just been Sorted into Slytherin. 

Throughout the Prefects meeting, two of the Prefects sat in relative silence, barely joining in the discussion. They were Harry and Draco. When Hermione dismissed the Prefects, she scurried quickly out of the room, not making eye contact with anyone. The other Prefects left at a more leisurely rate. Except Draco, who sat in his seat, just staring out into space. 

"Are you okay?" a feminine voice asked him. Draco snapped out of his daze and looked up. 

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, uh, Parvati," he managed to say. 

"Hmm, let's see, broomstick in one hand, Quaffle in the other. Ravenclaw Quidditch robes. Nope, definitely not Parvati." Padma looked amused. 

"Oh, sorry, Padma," Draco apologised. Padma took a seat next to him. He avoided looking at her; instead his focused his sight on a portrait that was hanging on the other side of the room: the current Head Boy and Girl. More specifically, his focused on Hermione. 

Padma followed his gaze and sighed. She looked straight at him through her tinted sunglasses. "You're never going to have to her, you know." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Hermione. She's never going to be yours." Padma leaned back on her chair and pushed up her sunglasses so they were resting on the top of her head. "I don't mean to sound bitter or pessimistic or anything, Malfoy, but I'm telling the truth. She's never going to love you the way you love her." 

Draco was astonished. "How did you..." 

Padma shrugged. "I didn't. You just confirmed it for me." She gave him a sad smile. 

Draco looked back at the portrait. The painted versions of Harry and Hermione were gazing adoringly at each other. "She kissed me," he said simply. Padma raised her eyebrows. "We tested our Polyjuice potions and through some sick, twisted fate, I became Harry Potter." He sighed, closing his eyes. He rested his head on the back of his chair and continued. "We were walking to Care of Magical Creatures. We looked into each others eyes and she kissed me. And I kissed her." He opened his eyes, a look of worry and emotional pain plastered across his fair features. "I couldn't help it. There it was - the one thing I wanted more than anything. But all the time there was this little voice in the back of my head." 

"What was it saying?" Padma asked softly. 

Draco shrugged. "That it was wrong. I was taking advantage of her. And, of course, the truth." 

"Which was?" 

"That she was kissing Harry, not me." Draco let out a small laugh. "Look at me! Pouring out my heart to someone I barely know." 

Padma smiled. "I know. Not exactly the best introduction. Hey - why don't we start again." Draco looked quizzically at her. She held out her hand and said; "Hi, I'm Padma Patil. Seventh year Prefect and Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." 

Draco smiled and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure it meet you. I'm Draco Malfoy, also a Seventh year Prefect. I'm Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team." He grinned at her. "I think I've heard of you. Is it true that you've been offered a place on the England Under 21 Quidditch Squad?" 

Padma let out a derisive snort. "As if! That's just a nasty rumour." She leaned in close to Malfoy, a wicked glint in her eye. "It was the full England Squad." She leaned back in her chair, a smug smile on her face. 

"Really?" asked Draco amazed, and she nodded. "Wow. So that's what you're going to do when you leave school? Play Quidditch for England?" 

"And the Arrows," supplied Padma. When she saw the disgusted face Draco pulled she said; "Ah, you must be a Wasps fan." Draco nodded. "So," she asked. "What are you going to do when you leave school? I've heard a lot about you." 

"All good, I hope." Padma shrugged. "Well, I don't really know." With a grin he added, "I have been considering a career as a Dark Lord." 

"I hear that's not such a good career path," said Padma, light-heartedly. 

"I suppose you're right," said Draco, tilting his head to one side. "All those pesky Aurors trying to kill you." 

"Actually, I hear it doesn't pay to well." 

***

"Please, Lavender!" begged Ron. 

"Okay!" consented Lavender, slightly annoyed. "We can do it now!" 

It was Thursday evening and they were in an empty Charms classroom. They had no lessons until Monday because of a teachers conference the next day. Ron had been begging Lavender to put the final stage of Operation Ginger Snap into action since they had finished their last lesson of the day which had been Herbology. 

Harry and Hermione were still not talking, and Ron and Lavender had vowed to do something about it when Operation Ginger Snap was complete. Over the course of the last few days, Hermione had received many gifts when the owl post arrived during breakfast. Monday, of course, had bee the flowers. Tuesday had been an enormous box of chocolates. Wednesday was heralded the arrival of a pet owl. The letter that had arrived with her proclaimed that her name was Aphrodite. That morning, Thursday, had been a letter that, when opened, played love songs. 

Ron pulled the incantation Fred and George had given them from his bag and Lavender studied it for a second. "Right," she said. "Here goes nothing." 

They took their wands and followed the instructions that Weasley twins had laid out for them. They were simple enough to follow and when they had finished the spell Ron looked at Lavender expectantly. "Do you think it worked?" he asked. 

Lavender shrugged. "I don't see why it shouldn't have. We'll just have to wait and see..." 

***

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She had been sat there for the last half an hour, reading up on ways to try and curse Ron and Lavender if they tried anything. Eventually she could take no more and felt around the cushions that she was leaning against. Her hand drew out an impressive eagle feather quill. That was what had been causing her pain. 

She looked carefully at it, trying to see if there were any clues as to the owners identity. When the quill caught the light, some engraved words were revealed. Peering closely at it, Ginny saw the words 'S. Finnigan'. "Seamus," she muttered under her breath. 

With a sigh, she rose from her chair, intending to return it to him. "I think you left this lying around," she told him, handing him the quill. Seamus was sat alone, polishing his broomstick, a Nimbus 2001, in preparation for Quidditch practise. 

Seamus set his broom down to one side. "Thanks, Ginny, I've been looking everywhere for this!" 

"No problem," replied Ginny and she turned her back, wanting to return to her spell book. She was just getting to an interesting bit. She got no fewer than five paces away when she was flung backwards, landing on a rather surprised Seamus's lap. It was as if she had hit an invisible, though rather flexible, barrier. 

"I never thought you'd be throwing yourself at me!" laughed Seamus. Ginny scrambled to her feet. 

"Trust me, Seamus - I would _never_ throw myself at you! There's like some sort of wall in the way!" 

"You're being ridiculous!" said Seamus laughing. 

"Fine. I'll show you." Ginny walked away. When she was five paces away she knocked angrily on the wall - she couldn't go any further. 

"Maybe it's just you, Little Red?" suggested Seamus standing up. 

"Little Red?" asked Ginny, but Seamus ignored her. 

"See?" asked Seamus. He moved his hand to where there had been a barrier moments before. "Nothing." He walked forwards but had gone a mere five steps when he came up against an invisible wall. He swore under his breath and turned to look helplessly at Ginny. 

Their eyes met and it was as if a light switch had been thrown. "Ron and Lavender," they said in unison. 

They both sat down, not saying anything. After a few moments of awkward silence, Ginny said; "I wonder what they've done." 

"Does it matter?" grumbled Seamus. "We have to stay within five steps of each other for goodness knows how long!" He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair and looked at Ginny. "What are we going to do, Little Red?" he asked. 

"Don't call me that," said Ginny frowning. "I suppose we could ask Hermione. She might know a solution." 

As if on cue, Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room just before the other Gryffindor Prefect's. She ignored Ginny's greeting and stormed up the staircase to the girls dormitories. The slam of the Seventh Year Girls door echoed through the Common Room. 

"On second thoughts, maybe not," said Ginny, resting her head on the back of the chair. 

"Any other bright ideas?" asked Seamus. 

"We could go to the Library?" 

"The Library?" asked Seamus sounding confused. 

"Yes, Seamus. The Library. Big place. Books are kept there." 

"I do know what a library is," said Seamus sarcastically. 

"Really - I'd never had guessed. I didn't think you even knew what a comb was." 

"For you information this haircut is very fashionable!" 

"Where? The sixties?" 

"God, I think I'm going to have to kill myself if I have to put up with you any longer!" 

"Not if I kill you first!" said Ginny standing up. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the Gryffindor Common Room. She led him at a fast pace to the Hogwarts Library. They started searching through books to try and find a way to get rid of their problem. Ginny had just opened her second book when Ron's voice said: 

"You won't find anything." His body appeared and attached to it by the hand was Lavender. The two seventh years stood there grinning like maniacs. "Nothing at all." 

"What makes you say that?" asked Seamus slamming his book shut and standing up angrily, sending a couple of volumes clattering to the ground. 

"Because the spell didn't come from any book," supplied Lavender. 

"Where did it come from?" demanded Ginny, brushing a stray lock of red hair from her tired eyes. 

"Our dear brothers, Fred and George," said Ron, grinning at his sister. Ginny stared at him open mouthed. 

"Please tell me that this is some sick joke," she said, but Ron shook his head. Ginny groaned. After a second she asked; "How long? How long is it going to last?" 

"Until this time on Sunday," said Lavender. "Fred and George's spells are very precise." 

***

_**A/N:** There you have it - the final stage of Operation Ginger Snap. Will Ginny actually kill Seamus? Will Seamus commit suicide? Will Harry and Hermione get back together? Will Ron and Lavender ever stop messing with people's love life's? Will I stop asking these stupid questions?_

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Four:_   
Noodlejelly - D/Hr isn't evil. Strange, but not evil. trust me, this will not become a D/Hr romance. Draco just fancies Hermione. She thinks of him as a friend. She's as likely to date him as she is to date Ron. Wait... she's already done that!   
hudsonlv426 - It is turning into a bit of a soap opera, isn't it? It should settle down and become a bit more serious over the next few chapters.   
Satans Little Princess - Thanx!   
ShockoLatt - Thanx!   
E. C. R. Potter - Shnickems? I don't think that's a word. Sounds like something Lavender would call Ron, though. Hmm... Don't worry - they get beck together in the next chapter (I've already written it, I just need to check it for errors, etc. Plus, I like getting reviews!).   
Kat - I never really thought about it that way. Anyway, it was what Harry said that really upset Hermione. Hermione and studying come as a package - you take both or none at all.   
Panny-Plan - It will never be D/Hr. Never. :) 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	6. Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** This is my longest chapter yet! Plus there is finally some H/Hr. Well, a little bit anyway. On with the story... _

*** 

**SO WHAT NOW?   
Chapter Six**

*** 

  
  


After the Prefect's meeting, Hermione fled to her dormitory, ignoring everyone she passed on the way, including a distraught looking Ginny Weasley and an angry Seamus Finnigan. She collapsed face-down onto her bed, letting her tears flow freely. 'I called him Potter!' she thought miserably. 'How could I do that?! He must hate me!' 

She eventually cried herself to sleep, and became lost in a world of dreams and fantasies. When she awoke in the morning, the bright morning sun streaming onto her face, she couldn't think for the life of her why she was still dressed in her day clothes. Then it all came back to her, and then she shook her head, as if trying to clear the cobwebs which clouded her memory. Her Head Girl badge dug uncomfortably into her chest and she carefully undid it, setting it onto her bedside table. 

She dressed quickly and went into the bathroom that led off of the dormitories to splash some cold water on her face and clean her teeth. When she looked in the mirror, her eyes were puffy and had red circles around them. Tears stained her face. 'I'm so pathetic,' she thought bitterly as she squeezed the mint toothpaste onto her toothbrush. After getting cleaned up, Hermione went back into the dormitory. Her new pet owl was perched on the end of her bed. 

"Hello, Aphrodite," said Hermione softly, settling herself on the end of the bed. She stroked the tawny owl's back and smiled slightly. She had always wanted an owl, especially since her cat, Crookshanks, had died. "How are you today?" 

The owl hooted happily in response. "Well at least one of us is in a good mood," commented Hermione. Aphrodite hooted again and Hermione smiled broadly. 

"You'd better go to the Owlery," Hermione told Aphrodite, and the owl obeyed, flying out of the window in a fluid motion. 

Looking at the stray feather that had fallen from her new owl, Hermione sighed then wearily made her way down to get some breakfast in the Great Hall, sincerely hoping there wouldn't be any more surprises from Harry and that he had finally run out of ideas 

Although she loved getting these gifts, Hermione still wished that Harry would just apologise in person. Plus, it was more than slightly embarrassing. 

***

On Friday morning Seamus awoke with a pain in his neck. He stretched and yawned. He stopped mid-yawn when he realised there was someone leaning on him. He squinted through the relative darkness. The first thing he realised was that he was not in his own bed - he was in the Gryffindor Common Room. the second thing he realised was that the person was Ginny Weasley. 

She stirred and moved her head slightly. Her eyes snapped open and she twisted round, looking up at Seamus in shock. "What's going on?" she demanded. 

"Don't you remember, Little Red?" asked Seamus. "After that night of..." Ginny glared at him. "Fighting like cat and dog," he finished. 

"Let's get two things straight, Finnigan. One, I don't like you, not even one little bit. Two, the moment this spell is broken then I am never getting this close to you again." 

"That's fine by me, Little Red," said Seamus, stretching his legs out. 

"Oh, and one more thing, Mr 'Kiss Me - I'm Irish', never call me 'Little Red' unless you want to be singing soprano," threatened Ginny. Seamus gulped and nodded, moving his hands into a protective position. Ginny grinned wickedly. She leaned forwards, looking deep into his eyes. "Are you scared of lil' old me?" she asked seductively. 

"Would you offended if I said 'yes'?" asked Seamus. Ginny's grin widened. 

"Come on them, Finnigan - I'm hungry: let's go get some breakfast!" Grabbing his hand Ginny pulled him down to the Great Hall. 

'Who would have ever thought she could be so assertive?' thought Seamus as he was pulled along by the feisty redhead at an incredible speed. 

'What the heck am I doing?' Ginny asked herself. 'What's got into me? I never normally act like this!' She cringed. 'This is all his fault! He's doing this to me.' 

They were the first Gryffindors to arrive down for breakfast. As Ginny buttered a piece of toast and spread it liberally with strawberry jam, Seamus could help but ask her; "Does Mathilda ever talk about me?" He was, of course, referring to his ex-girlfriend. She was a Gryffindor sixth year, and a friend of Ginny's. 

Ginny took a bite of her toast and munched it thoughtfully. She swallowed and said; "Only when she's considering what to do with her Voodoo doll of you." 

"She has a Voodoo doll of me?" Seamus asked. Ginny nodded. 

"Yup. It even looks like you! It's got the same blue eyes and sixties haircut." Seamus scowled at this comment from Ginny who giggled. "Cheer up, Irish, we only have to put up with each other until tomorrow night." Seamus scowled again, making Ginny laugh harder. She pinched his cheek and said; "Aww, you're so cute when you're annoyed." 

"You sound like Lavender," said Seamus, blushing. he could be sure if Ginny was teasing him or actually complimenting him. 

Ginny frowned. "Ouch. You're certainly quick with the insults this morning!" 

"Well I'm learning from the best," said Seamus, not looking at Ginny. Ginny smiled and messed up his hair. 

"Hey, with me around maybe you'll learn something other than insults - how to use a hairbrush!" 

***

"Watch where you're going!" Harry said angrily to the person he had just walked into. He was on his way down to the Quidditch Pitch. He felt that doing a few circuits of the pitch would make him feel better. His trusty Firebolt Infinity was clutched tightly in his left hand and his pads in his right. The broom had been specially made for him and given to him a couple of months before. He rarely used it though, preferring to use his Firebolt. The Firebolt was still one of the best brooms in the world. 

"Maybe you should watch where _you're_ going," suggested Draco Malfoy, straightening his robes and making sure that his hair was still in place. He tilted his head and looked at Harry. "Cheer up, mate. It can't be that bad." 

"Trust me, Draco - it is. Hermione hasn't spoken to me for a week except to tell me I was almost late for the Prefects meeting," Harry said sullenly, looking at Draco. Draco noticed that Harry's normally bright eyes were dull and his hair was even more of a mess than normal. He looked like he hadn't slept for several days. He probably hadn't. 

"Have you tried apologising?" Draco suggested. 

Harry gave him a strange look and it was almost like he was trying not to laugh. "Apologise? What do you think I've been trying to do?!" He ran a hand through his unruly hair looking worried. "I've sent her countless gifts and notes! I've done everything I can think of to say sorry!" 

Draco gave him a small, pitying smile. "You really don't get it, do you?" 

"What are you on about?" asked Harry, annoyed. He began to tap his broomstick on the ground impatiently. 

Draco sighed. "What I mean is that all she wants you to do is say sorry! In person! That's it. She just wants to hear _you_ say that you're sorry, not some letter that sings love songs until you burn it because it gets so bloody annoying! Or a florist shop of flowers that explode over you when you're eating your breakfast!" 

Harry almost dropped his broom. "You mean it?" he asked. 

Draco nodded. "Every word. Trust me, if I hear 'The Eternal Love Song' by the Weird Sisters one more time I am going to scream." 

Harry grinned. "It was a bit much, wasn't it?" Draco nodded eagerly. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "I mean it." Harry raced off down the corridor in the opposite direction, determined to find Hermione and sort this mess out once and for all. 

"Harry!" Draco called. Harry turned back to face Draco. "You're lucky. Hermione is one in a million. There are people who'd do anything to have someone like her." Harry smiled and gave him a thumbs-up, then continued to sprint down the corridor. "Including me," Draco muttered under his breath. He sighed and continued in the direction he had been walking. 

'Maybe I should go and find Padma,' he thought sadly. 'I wonder if she wants a game of Quidditch.' 

***

"Are you sure this was such a great idea?" Lavender asked Ron. "Ginny and Seamus aren't exactly happy with the arrangement. And there's no way that we can reverse the spell! What if one of the Professors find out? Snape would probably kill us and McGonagall wouldn't be much better. She might be fairer than that evil git but her punishments are seriously brutal." 

Ron nodded. "Of course I'm sure this was a good idea, Lavender," he said. "Anyway, none of the professors will find out. Ginny and Seamus wouldn't dob us in." He rolled his eyes. "Trust me - Ginny will used this as blackmail material for years to come." 

He tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of his plush chair in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. "So," he asked anxiously, looking at Lavender. "What do the cards say?" 

Lavender finished tying her hair in a high ponytail and placed a wooden box in front of her. As she opened the lid of the box it creaked horribly, making Ron wince. She removed something that was wrapped in an old piece of black silk. She carefully folded back the frayed silk to reveal a pack of tarot cards. She took out the cards and began to shuffle them. 

The cards were at least three hundred years old, according to Lavender, and had been passed down in her mothers family from generation to generation. She had inherited them when she was fifteen. The cards were covered in intricate patterns and exquisite illustrations. The major arcana had been enchanted so that the illustrations moved like Wizarding photos or portraits. 

Ron watched carefully as Lavender laid down the cards and studied them carefully, trying to decipher their meaning. Lavender looked up from the cards, smiling. "It looks good," she said, pointing out several cards. Ron recognised them from Divination lessons. Lavender collected up the cards and began to shuffle them carefully and slowly as she explained their meaning to Ron. 

"Can you do a reading for Harry and Hermione?" asked Ron excitedly, leaning forwards so he could see the cards more clearly. 

Lavender nodded. "Of course," she replied, and began to set the cards out again to do another reading while Ron looked on, both of them hoping for the best. 

***

Harry raced through the corridors of Hogwarts, the NeoMarauders Map clutched tightly in his hand. He had raced to his dormitory and dumped his Quidditch gear, at the same time picking up the precious map which was leading him to Hermione. 

The original Marauders Map had been created by Harry's father, James Potter and his school friends; Sirius Black, whom Harry now resided with, Remus Lupin and the traitor, Peter Pettigrew who had been killed in the final battle against Lord Voldemort. Ironically, he had been defending Harry, to whom he owed his life. 

After the destruction of the original map during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione had presented Harry with this new improved version. Hermione had worked tirelessly on it and given it to Harry less than a week after the old one had been destroyed. It did everything that the original did and more. Harry knew the password to any room in the school at a glance. The location of the Ravenclaw Common Room was still a mystery to him (they had found the Hufflepuff Common Room during their sixth year and Hermione had amended the map), but he knew it's password. Not the most helpful thing, but still - it was nice to know. 

He was amused to see that the current password to Professor Snape's private quarters was 'purple pixie'. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were represented on the map as stars. Hermione's star was currently situated under a tree beside the Hogwarts lake. Within minutes Harry had reached the lake and was searching for Hermione. 

She was sat, leaning against an ancient oak tree, throwing small pebbles into the lake and watching at the ripples spread across its calm surface. It was said that the tree had been planted by the four founders of Hogwarts; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. 

What looked like careless graffiti had been carved into it's gnarled trunk, but if you looked closely you could see that the carvings had been created carefully using magic. It was said that if true love was ever found at Hogwarts, the initials of the pair would appear on the tree. 

Harry had seen his parents initials engraved on the tree: JP + LE. 

"Hermione!" he called. She looked up and when she spotted him she bit her bottom lip and wiped away a tear that had been running down her cheek. 

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly. 

Harry seated himself next to her. She avoided looking at him, instead staring straight out to the lake where the giant squid was splashing about in the centre of it, its long tentacles thrashing the water about. The waves that it created lapped gently against the shore of the lake. 

"We need to talk," said Harry soberly, and Hermione shrugged. "I've been thinking." 

"Did it hurt?" 

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. Anyway, it wasn't a mistake." 

"What wasn't?" 

"What I said. About needing a break. I meant it." 

Hermione looked at him, a look of utter shock on her face. 

Harry continued; "I would say it was a Freudian Slip, but I'm not _entirely_ sure what that is. Okay, um, I did mean it, though I've only just realised _why_ I meant it." 

"Enlighten me, Harry. Why?" 

"Because this last week away from you has made me realise just how much you mean to me. Just how much I love you. To think - it took a conversation with Draco Malfoy to make me realise this, someone who until eighteen months ago was my sworn enemy." He tilted his head to one side. "One of them, anyway." 

He looked into her deep brown eyes which were slowly filling with tears. "I am sorry. Truly sorry. Sorry from the bottom of..." 

But Harry's apology was cut off by Hermione leaning forward and kissing him passionately. 

***

"Hey, Malfoy! You looked like death warmed up," said Padma Patil brightly, sitting down next to Draco who was sat at the top of the Quidditch stands. He was looking down at the lake through a pair of Omnioculars. She looked at him through her sunglasses. He gave a small smile. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

Padma shrugged as she removed the sunglasses. Her highly polished broom had been set down next to her, it's oaken handle reflecting the sunlight. "So what's eating you?" 

Draco said nothing. Instead, he handed her the Omnioculars and pointed down at the lake. Padma raised them to her eyes and focused them on the place where he was pointing. Through the highly focused lenses, Padma could clearly see Harry and Hermione in a passionate embrace. 

"They've been like that for the last fifteen minutes," said Draco, but Padma didn't lower the Omnioculars. She was fiddling with a couple of the controls, intensifying the image. 

She eventually lowered them, a small smile playing on her lips. "They say," she said slowly, "that if true love is ever found at Hogwarts, the initials of the pair appear on that tree." She handed him the Omnioculars and, feeling slightly confused, Draco raised them to his eyes. 

On the weathered trunk of the tree in gold letters were the initials HP + HG. The gold slowly faded away, leaving the inscription in the tree for all time. 

"I'm happy for them," he said. 

"They belong together," said Padma. "There's nothing you can do about it." She chewed on her lip for a second before asking; "How did you fall for her? Why did you fall for her?" 

Draco considered the question for a second. "I don't know. Maybe it was because she was one of the only girls who'd ever been my friend." 

"How long has it been now?" Padma asked quietly. 

"Two years next month," said Draco, his face creasing into a frown. "Pansy will have been dead for two years next month." He looked at the floor, not wishing to meet Padma's gaze. 

"I'm sure she's happy, wherever she is," said Padma. Draco nodded. 

"I'm sure she is, too." He smiled slightly. "Many people find it hard to believe that she was actually my friend. She liked me because of who I was, not my status or my money. She had an amazing sense of humour. She, uh, she wasn't how people pictured her." 

Padma listened to him carefully. She laid her hand upon his and he looked up at her, their eyes meeting. She smiled and said; "I'll be your friend." 

Draco smiled back, a true smile gracing his features. His steely grey eyes looked deeply into her dark brown. Unbeknownst to the two in the stands, another set of initials appeared upon the bark of the ancient oak tree: DM + PP. 

***

_**A/N:** I really hope you liked that chapter. It was kind of fun writing that last bit with Draco and Padma. Harry's little speech to Hermione came to me late at night. I really hate it when ideas do that - they stop me from sleeping! Argh!   
P.S. Can I ask for fifty reviews? Please? It would make my day!_

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Five:_   
Canadianna Date: 2002-02-23 Ch: 5 Signed I love this fic...it's almost better than 'The Matchmakers'! Plz write more soon! ~Canadianna   
ms. potter - Thanx!   
hudsonlv426 - They're back together! Yay!   
Satans Little Princess - See above.   
E. C. R. Potter - Thanx!   
ShockoLatt - Personally, I don't find the accent cute. Maybe it's because I'm British???   
Panny-Plan - I totally forgot about the singing idea! Don't worry - I will use that idea eventually.   
AznGolDragonGod - You were right! 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** I think this is my most romantic chapter to date - it concentrates on all four of the main couples - Harry & Hermione, Ron & Lavender, Ginny & Seamus and Draco & Padma._

*** 

**SO WHAT NOW?   
Chapter Seven**

*** 

  
  


"You really should be in the girls dormitory," Lavender warned Ron who was splayed out across her bed. She was rummaging in her chest of drawers for a magazine which had an apparently foolproof love spell. Well, Lavender had told Ron, it wasn't a love spell _per se_, more of a spell that reveals your emotions. 

The pair were planning to use this spell on Seamus and Ginny, though, they had to admit, the bickering between the two was rather amusing. Ron highly suspected that it was their rather strange form of flirting. Himself and Hermione had been like that before they had dated. Of course, everyone knew how well _that_ relationship had worked out. 

Dismissing any negative thoughts from his mind, Ron said; "Oh please, you go into the boys dormitory all the time!" 

"But that's different!" 

"How so?" 

Lavender scowled. "It just is!" 

Grinning, Ron picked up his wand which he had put down on Lavenders 'immaculate' bedside table. He pointed it threateningly at Lavender, who looked more than slightly worried. 

"What are you doing?" she demanded. Ron didn't say anything but his grin broadened. "Ronald Weasley put that wand down!" she cried, but Ron paid her no heed. "I mean it Ron - don't point that thing at me!" 

"Accio Lavender!" he cried, and Lavender hurtled through the air and landed on top of him. 

"Ron!" she exclaimed. "How..." But she was silenced by a kiss. "What are you doing?" she asked as he used magic to lock the door. 

"Look, Lavender, we spent so much time interfering with other people love life's that we've been neglecting our own." He kissed her gently and she smiled. 

"I suppose you're right for once," she said resignedly. 

"What do you mean 'for once'?" asked Ron in mock anger. 

"Nothing, Shnickems," she said kissing him. "Nothing at all." 

"Good, because I wouldn't want us ending up like Harry and Hermione." 

"What, snogging down by the lake?" asked Lavender, sounding confused. 

Ron looked at her in surprise. "What? How do you know?" 

Lavender raised an eyebrow and pointed at the crystal ball that sat on Parvati's bedside table. There was a scene been played on it. Harry and Hermione were down by the old oak tree beside the lake, Hermione sat in Harry lap. You could tell that they were talking, and, in their usual fashion, were punctuating their sentences with small, sweet kisses. 

"Well," said Ron mischievously, "maybe we do want to end up like them, then." 

***

Ginny was sitting upside down in a chair in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was laughing hard at the story Seamus had just told her. "So you really did hit that helicopter!" 

Seamus nodded. "Yeah. Me mam wasn't too happy about it, though. I wasn't allowed near me broom for a month _and_ she confiscated me tickets to the Arrow V. Wasps game the next day!" 

Ginny sat up properly. "Oh, please! Like you even need to go to an Arrows/Wasps game! The Arrows are clearly the better team." 

Seamus game her a doubting look. "You're an Arrows fan too?" 

"Well I'm certainly not a Stinger!" retorted Ginny. 

"But your brother's a Cannons fan!" said a confused Seamus. 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "My brother also dates Lavender. What's your point?" 

"I think you just made it," admitted Seamus laughing. "I can't believe you're related to that prat!" he said, still chuckling. 

"Why?" asked Ginny. She batted her eyelids. "Because I'm so gorgeous?" she asked teasingly, flicking her hair behind her. 

"That and the fact that you actually have a good taste in Quidditch teams." Seamus clapped his hand to his mouth, realising what he had just said. Ginny just stared at him in surprise. She wouldn't have been surprised if her eyes had fallen out of her head. 

"Pardon?" she said. 

"Nothing! I didn't mean it! It's was a joke. Just a stupid joke." 

"Good," said Ginny, settling back into her chair. "Anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if you batted for the other team, if you catch my drift." 

"I don't! How could I when I'm attracted to you!" Seamus told her. His eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut. He hadn't meant to say this, but the words had just come out of his mouth. It seemed that he was saying whatever he was thinking. 

Ginny sat bolt upright and moved closer to him. "You think you got it bad? What about me? I'm attracted to a crazy Irish guy with a sixties haircut!" She covered her mouth with her hand in shock. She really hadn't meant to say that, even if she _had_ been thinking it. 

It was as if an invisible force propelled them towards each other. "Well what are you going to do about it?" asked Seamus softly, inches from her. 

"I don't rightly know," Ginny admitted. "I guess I'll just have to see." 

The invisible force acted again, pushing them yet closer. Against their conscious will, but obeying their unconscious minds, their lips met in a slow, lingering kiss. 

***

Draco and Padma walked into the Great Hall together. It was the day after Harry and Hermione had made up. News of their reconciliation had spread through the school in a matter of hours. 

"Are you jealous?" Padma asked, noticing that Draco was looking over at the Gryffindor table where Harry and Hermione were practically sat in one seat they were so close. 

"It's like they've never been apart," commented Draco. Suddenly, he grabbed Padma's hand grinning wickedly. "Come on - I don't feel like eating in the Great Hall today!" Ignoring Padma's protests, he led her to the Hogwarts kitchens. Padma gazed around in awe as the many house elves scurried around doing their business. When one of the elves spotted Draco, he squealed and ran away. "That's Dobby," Draco explained. "He used to work for my family." 

Padma nodded as about a dozen house elves surrounded them, asking them what they wanted. Draco sat at the end of one of the long tables that occupied the room and Padma sat next to them. Within seconds the house elves had set out an impressive breakfast for them. 

Draco started talking about the upcoming Quidditch match that they had (Slytherin versus Ravenclaw). As the Captain of Ravenclaw Padma listened patiently as Draco went on about how good his team was as she sipped a large mug of hot chocolate, mentally recording some of the things he said. 

Suddenly Draco snorted with laughter and started guffawing loudly. "What is it?" demanded Padma, putting her mug down. She giggled slightly as Draco made feeble movements with his arms, almost crying with laughter. "Tell me!" 

"You've got hot chocolate on the end of your nose!" Draco managed to choke out. Padma started giggling harder and Draco managed to sober himself up enough to pick up one of the napkins the house elves had laid out for them. 

"Stay still," he told her, leaning forwards. Padma forced herself to stop laughing and sat still as Draco proceed to wipe the offending chocolate from her nose. As he removed the napkin, their eyes locked. Acting on instinct, Draco leaned in and brushed her lips with his. At first she didn't respond, but when Draco tried to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. 

When the kiss finished, Draco said; "Well, that was certainly..." 

"Unexpected?" supplied Padma. 

"Definitely," said Draco nodded. "But not unwelcome," he added. 

Padma blushed. "Nope," she agreed. "In fact," she said, "I wouldn't mind doing it again." 

"Great minds think alike," Draco told her before kissing her again. 

***

"I've missed this so much," Hermione told Harry. The two were curled up in an armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room. That evening, the day after they had made up, when they had walked into the Common Room hand in hand, people had quickly cleared out giving them privacy. 

The Gryffindor Common Room was now empty save for the two of them. 

"Me too," agreed Harry, kissing her tenderly. He twisted the lock of hair that had fallen across her face between his fingers, gazing adoringly at her. 

"What are you looking at Mr Potter?" Hermione asked slyly. She smiled when he replied; 

"I'm just admiring the beautiful view." 

They sat talking quietly for the next half an hour before people started coming back into the Common Room. They talked about everything that had happened during the last week, including Ron and Lavender's attempt at matchmaking Ginny and Seamus. 

"So when does the spell wear off?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at her watch. 

"About an hour. I wonder how they got on with each other." 

"I'm still surprised they haven't killed each other yet," admitted Harry and Hermione agreed heartily. 

"Hey you'll never guess who I heard was dating!" Hermione said. Harry gave her a sceptical look. Hermione wasn't usually someone who would gossip. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Harry! This isn't gossip! It's fact. Sort of." Harry rolled his eyes. Before he could ask who, Hermione blurted out; "Draco Malfoy and Padma Patil!" 

Harry almost fell out of the armchair. "How do you know?" he asked. 

"Well, Parvati said that Mandy said that Lisa that Hannah said that..." Hermione burst into giggles at the look on Harry's face. "I'm joking!" she said. 

"Good," said Harry. "I mean - Draco and Padma? Highly unbelievable." 

Hermione instantly sobered up. "No, Harry - I was telling the truth! They really are dating. I was going into the kitchens at breakfast when I saw them snogging." 

"Good for Draco," said Harry sincerely. "He needs someone like Padma." 

A smile crept across Hermione's face. "What is it?" Harry asked. 

"I'm imagining the two of them in ten years times." 

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, still twirling her hair in his fingers. "What do you see?" 

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I see... three kids. At least. A big house in the country. Quidditch trophies everywhere. Padma will probably end up as Captain of the England Squad - her World Cup winners medal hung in pride of place." 

"Sounds nice," Harry told her. "What about us? Where do you see us in ten years?" 

Hermione opened her eyes and looked Harry straight in the eye. She shrugged. "I don't want to know," she said. She kissed him. "I just want to live for the moment." At that moment in time, Harry couldn't agree more. 

***

_**A/N:** Okay, this chapter isn't as long as some of the other chapters, but I felt like writing something fluffy and romantic. Please can we try for 70 reviews for the next chapter? Please?_

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Six:_   
Satans Little Princess - Thanx!   
ms. potter - Thanx, I'm glad you like the other ships   
Sovern Of Silence - Thanx!   
ShockoLatt - Hey, I don't care _when_ you review, as long as you _do_ review! :)   
hudsonlv426 - Thanx!   
AznGolDragonGod - I wasn't planning on explaining. Pansy _is_ dead. She died in their fifth year. A casualty of war.   
Harry + Hermione 2gether 4ever - Thanx!   
Never In Ur Wildest Dreamz - I thought it was an interesting ship as well.   
Noodlejelly - I like Padma as well! :)   
DarkIllusion - Thanx!   
WhiteLady - I'll try and write Draco a bit more IC in future chapters.   
noa jeo - Thanx!   
Panny-Plan - Oooh... Viktor. Hmm. I'd forgotten all about him.   
Karen - Thanx!   
RACHEL - Finally!   
E. C. R. Potter - Thanx! 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** Right here it is - Chapter Eight. I figure that I'll be drawing this story to a close within the next couple of chapters. Don't worry though: I already have a sequel planned and the rough idea of the name._

*** 

**SO WHAT NOW?   
Chapter Eight**

*** 

  
  


Hermione could barely been seen. Several piles of books were one the tables that surrounded her, and she was reading through them at an astonishing pace. Pages upon page of notes that she had taken during her seven years at Hogwarts were strewn about the floor. The ink was still glistening on another piece of parchment, which Ron had dubbed her 'Study Bible'. 

"You need to take a break," Harry told her, sitting next to her and slipping an arm around her. "This can't be good for you, can it?" 

Hermione looked up at him as if he had just told her that the Earth was flat. "I can't take a break!" she exclaimed, her face paling at the prospect. "We start our N.E.W.T's tomorrow!" 

"You know all these books off by heart!" Ron told her, putting some of her books on the floor to everyone's relief. Several of the piles looked as if they were about to topple over. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ron silenced her. "No, Hermione! You have to take a rest. You've been studying non-stop for the last week. You'll make yourself ill." 

"But I..." Hermione protested. 

"No 'but's'," Harry told her firmly. He closed the book she was currently reading with a snap. "You're taking a break." He gave her a concerned look. "When was the last time you slept? Or ate?" 

"I had a piece of toast!" Hermione told him, taking her book out of his hands and opening it again. 

"When?" 

Hermione looked up at him like he was mad. "Yesterday!" she told him. "Can you let me get on with this? I don't think you realise how important these tests are! They could influence our whole futures!" 

"Of course we know how important they are!" Harry told her, smoothing down her hair. "It's just that you won't learn anything by just cramming it into your head." 

"Fine," said Hermione with a sigh. "I'll take a short break." She cast a stern look at Harry. A very stern look. "But only a short one." She set the book down and leant her head against Harry's shoulder. "Just to wake myself up a bit." 

"Of course." Harry looked down at her and smiled. She was asleep. 

"I'm so glad Lavender doesn't get like that," Ron told Harry. 

"Does Lavender even study?" 

Ron considered this for a moment. "Yeah, kind of. She studies all the important things - her hair, her nails and, of course, her make-up." 

"The essentials," said Harry and Ron nodded. 

Ron leant back heavily in his chair and sighed deeply. "Can you believe it - three more weeks and we leave Hogwarts. Forever. It's scary." 

Harry frowned. "I can think of scarier things." 

"You-Know-Who is gone, Harry," Ron reminded him. 

"That wasn't what I meant." 

"What are you on about?" Ron asked, running his hand through his flaming red hair. 

"Look in the front pocket of my bag," Harry instructed. Ron's brow furrowed, but Harry waved his free hand in the direction of his book bag. Ron scrambled out of his chair and picked up Harry's rather battered bag. He carefully unzipped the front pocket. He looked up at Harry. 

"I see what you mean." 

***

"So Ron and Lavender still think we hate each other?" Seamus asked in disbelief. Ginny nodded triumphantly. She giggled and kissed him. 

She looked around. "Isn't this a bit cliché?" she asked, looking around at the Astronomy Tower. They had sneaked up there without Ron or Lavender noticing. They had been dating secretly for almost seven weeks and still Ron and Lavender hadn't cottoned on. Then again, this _was_ Lavender and Ron. 

"It's not cliché," Seamus told her. "It's just traditional." He kissed her softly. 

"Right," said Ginny, "and we wouldn't want to break with tradition, would we?" She brushed some of his sandy-blonde hair away from his eyes with a shy smile. 

"Certainly not!" exclaimed Seamus in mock surprise, raising his hands. "Never!" 

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that the school Astronomy Tower has all these comfortable seats and cushions?" Ginny asked, stroking a peach coloured silk covered cushion. "It's almost as if they encourage these sorts of things." 

"What sort of things?" Seamus asked, feigning naiveté. 

Ginny put her hands on her hips in mock annoyance. "Do I have to demonstrate?" she asked in a teacherly tone. 

"I think you might," Seamus told her, leaning close to her. Their faces were just inches apart and moving closer. Ginny could feel his soft breathing on her face. 

"All right, I will then," Ginny said, trying to sound commanding. Their lips were just about to meet again when the door to the Astronomy Tower was flung open with a crash and they hurriedly broke apart. 

***

"Harry put me down!" Hermione shrieked. She hit Harry's back but he paid no attention. When she had awoken after he and Ron had persuaded her to take a break, Harry had flung her over his shoulder and run out of the Gryffindor Common Room, ignoring all her protests. "Where are you taking me?" 

"Somewhere where we can be alone!" Harry told her, a mischievous twinkle in his emerald eyes. 

"What's wrong with Filch's store cupboard on the fourth floor?" Hermione asked cheekily. "We passed it ages ago." Harry was almost amazed that Hermione would suggest such a thing. Almost surprised, but not quite. When the two were alone with each other, Hermione had a very rebellious naughty side - one that made Harry love her even more. 

"I thought we'd go to the Astronomy Tower," Harry told her. 

"Can't you be any more original than that?" Hermione asked. 

"Of course I can!" scoffed Harry. Then he added, "I just can't be bothered!" 

"Can you please put me down?" Hermione begged, and reluctantly Harry complied with her wish. "Thank you." She reached out and took his hand. As they walked quickly, or rather, ran, up the final staircase to the Astronomy Tower, their fingers intertwined. Harry was sure he could feel Hermione's pulse racing. 

They stopped just outside of the Astronomy Tower, their faces flushed. "I really need to get fit," Hermione told Harry. "I'm totally out of breath!" 

"And we haven't even got started yet," Harry said smiling. Hermione blushed then hit him on the arm. 

"None of your sauce, Mr Potter," she warned. 

"All right, Miss Granger," Harry replied. Before she could say anything else, he had literally swept her off her feet and kicked open the door to the Astronomy Tower. 

He almost dropped her at the sight that lay before them. 

***

Ginny flushed bright red, her face clashing with her red hair. Seamus on the other hand had turned a deathly white and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Even so, they were still hold each others hands. 

"Oh. My. Gawd." These were the only words uttered by anyone, and Harry's voice echoed around the Tower. The four Gryffindors stared at each other in immense shock, looks of wonder, amazement and extreme embarrassment plastered across their faces. 

"This certainly wasn't planned," Hermione managed to say after a moment of awkward silence. Harry set her down and she stood nervously, rather embarrassed. 

"Uh, hi," Ginny managed to say meekly, mustering a small, although fake, smile. 

"Hi," replied Hermione. She turned to Harry. "I told you we should have gone to Filch's store cupboard on the fourth floor!" She blushed heavily, realising what she had just told Ginny and Seamus they would be doing. 

"Maybe we should go there now," Harry said quickly. The Head Boy and Girl turned hastily, but before they could leave, Seamus called out. 

Stop!" he cried desperately. "You're not going to tell Ron and Lavender, are you? Please don't tell them!" he begged. 

Harry and Hermione looked at each, then Hermione turned back to the illicit lovers. "Tell them what?" she asked innocently. 

A large smile broke across Ginny's face and she raced across the room. She hugged Hermione tight saying; "Thank you, Hermione! You're a lifesaver!" She was about to hug Harry when Seamus cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry, Seamus," she said and she joined him back on the other side of the Tower. He drew her into a passionate kiss. 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other uneasily. "This is something I _really_ don't need to see," Harry told her and she nodded her agreement. 

"Me neither," she said. Lacing her fingers with his, Hermione and Harry quietly left the Astronomy Tower. When they were far enough away, both burst into hysterical laughter. 

"Ginny and Seamus?" Harry chuckled. "Has the world gone mad and no-one told me?" 

"No-one told me either!" Hermione giggled. "Wow." 

"It's like... I dunno." He asked Hermione seriously, "Do you think Ginny's mad?" 

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed. "Seamus isn't that bad." She mumbled something and Harry asked: 

"What?" 

Hermione blushed heavily. "Oh, all right! I kind of... used to... you know... had a... crush on him." She cringed. "It was in like third year!" she said, trying to defend herself. "Way before I liked Ron and well before I fell in love with you!" 

Harry had burst into great guffaws of laughter at Hermione's confession, but he quickly sobered up at her last few words. "I wasn't expecting you to say that," he said quietly. Hermione smiled at him. 

"Say what?" 

"It's nothing," Harry said hurriedly. He grinned. "Come on! We better get up to the fourth floor before someone beats us to it." 

***

_**A/N:** Well, what can I say? How about: Can I PLEASE have 90 reviews? Please?_

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Seven:_   
ms. potter - The good thing about minor characters is that they can be like however you want them to be. :)   
Ryoko Blue - Thanx!   
Holly Rachael Zintel - Thanx - that was a lovely reviw! :)   
ShockoLatt - I hadn't even thought about what careers they're going to have when they leave school. I really should start thinking...   
Geneathen - Don't worry - I have a lot planned for Harry and Hermione in the next few chapters.   
bookworm4ever - Thanx!   
Satans Little Princess - Thanx!   
AznGolDragonGod - No, don't aorry. Pansy died in the conflict against Voldemort (who Harry and co. defeated in their sixth year). Pansy was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Never In Ur Wildest Dreamz - Thanx!   
E. C. R. Potter - Trust me, lots more can happen...   
Panny-Plan - You know, I written this chapter before you reviewed. Kinda spooky...   
hudsonlv426 - Thanx!   
Tom Ryddle - I'm not great at fluffy, but I'll try! 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** A few of you say you think you know what the scary thing is in Harry's bag. You'll have to keep guessing because I'm not telling! For anyone who's a bit starved of Harry/Hermione action there's plenty in this chapter - read on!_

*** 

**SO WHAT NOW?   
Chapter Nine**

*** 

  
  


Harry and Hermione reached the store cupboard on the four floor in what must have been a record time. To Harry's immense relief there was nobody else there. They slipped inside hoping that nobody had seen them. "Thank goodness there's nobody here," Hermione whispered. Harry didn't reply. Instead, he kissed her softly. 

"I know what you mean." 

They soon became engrossed in a series of passionate kisses. Hermione's hands were entangled completely in Harry's hair. His hands were somewhere around her waist. They were pressed so close that it seemed they were surgically attached to each other. 

Hermione giggled slightly as Harry planted a small kiss below her ear. "You like that, do you?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled and was about to reply when the door was flung open. She groaned seeing Ron and Lavender stood there. "It's really not our night is it?" she asked Harry. "First we see..." She trailed off, realising she had said more than she should have. 

Harry glared at her and she blushed. 

"We're so sorry!" Lavender exclaimed. She elbowed Ron in the ribs. "Aren't we, Ron?" she hissed. 

"Uh, yeah, of course." 

***

"You're hiding something." Ginny didn't bother looking up at Ron's accusation - he was usually suspecting her of something. "Ginny!" 

Ginny sighed, looking up at her older brother. Ron was sat directly opposite her, staring intently at her. His Transfiguration book was laid out beside him as he had a theory exam the following day. Ginny had been reading 'Starlight' and mentally doing a love match quiz to see how well she scored with Seamus. "What do you want?" 

"You're hiding something," Ron repeated slowly. 

"I'm not hiding anything," said Ginny, turning her gaze back to her magazine. She tucked a piece of her flaming red hair behind her ear and began to hum softly. 

"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed. "You _are_ hiding something!" 

"What are you on about?" Ginny asked irritably, not looking up. "Where's Harry?" 

Ron said, "Charms exam. Whenever you're hiding something from me you tuck your hair behind your ear and start to hum! You always have! Come on Ginny, there's what? Eleven months between us? I think I can tell when you're hiding something from me." 

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Ron. "All right," she said, putting her hands up in defeat. "You got me. It was me who gave Bogey to Fred for Bludger practise." 

"I knew it!" Ron yelled, pointing at her. He had gone quite pale with anger beneath his freckles. "I told mum but she wouldn't believe me! She kept saying that you loved him as much as I did!" 

"I did," said Ginny shrugging. "It's just that I was four years old and had no idea that hitting a puffskein with a big wooden stick would kill it." She scowled at Ron. "Anyway, you threw Rosie out the window." 

"It was only a stupid doll!" retorted Ron. 

"She was my favourite doll! When Fred and George hid her I couldn't sleep for a week until mum made them find it!" 

Ron smirked. "I remember that - you used to climb into my bed because you were so scared without it." 

A slight tinge of pink appeared on Ginny's cheeks, but Ron's cheeks were redder than hers when she said, "I stopped doing that when you wet the bed!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did to!" 

"Did not!" 

"Isn't this a tad immature?" Ginny asked. 

"Is not!" 

"Is to! Wait, I mean, yes it is." 

"Hey, Lil' Red," said Seamus grinning, flopping down onto the couch beside Ron. 

"Bog off, Irish," Ginny replied. She stood and walked out of the Common Room through the portrait hole. 

Seamus smiled to himself. This was all just an act to fool Ron who still had no idea about their relationship. It was also their signal to meet outside the Common Room for one of their secret meetings. He looked at his watch. "Damn, I'd better get going - I have to meet Dean," he told Ron. 

Ron shrugged. "Bye, then." 

Seamus quickly exited. The second he had stepped through the portrait hold he was pulled aside by Ginny and taken into a long, slow kiss. 

Ron was surprised a few minutes later when Dean Thomas walked through the portrait hole. "Where's Seamus?" he asked. 

Dean looked confused. "He's outside," he told Ron. "Why?" 

Ron's brow furrowed. Something was up, he could tell. "No reason," he told him, and rose from his seat, heading over to the portrait hole. As the portrait hole closed behind him, Dean's jaw dropped in shock. Seamus was still outside with Ginny. He had know about the two of them for a few weeks after walking in on them in a rather compromising position. He had vowed to keep quiet, but it looked like Ron was about to find out about them anyway. 

***

"If that was a Quaffle I wouldn't have dropped it!" Padma insisted, picking up a pile of parchment. Harry grinned at her. 

"Sure you would." 

"Please! You've seen me in the air! On the ground I'm a complete klutz!" Padma exclaimed. 

Harry shrugged. "Obviously Draco doesn't think so." They were just about to go into a Charms exam. Padma had been skimming over her notes when Harry had crashed into her, too busy thinking about Hermione. Padma blushed and Harry couldn't help but laugh. 

Padma scowled, but her face suddenly turned to an expression of curiosity. She pushed up her reading glasses and said: "A little bird told me you've been offered a place on the England Squad. True or false?" 

"True," Harry replied, frowning. "I don't know if I'll take it yet. I don't really know what I want to do when I leave school. Quidditch isn't exactly a long-term career option. No offence, Padma." 

"None taken," said Padma. "I don't think of it as long-term either. In fact, when I'm not training on the Quidditch Pitch I shall be training to be a lawyer." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Before you start discussing career options I suggest you pass your N.E.W.T's," a voice said behind them. Professor Snape stood there, his usual scowl upon his sallow face. 

"Yes, Professor," said Padma, with a brightness in her voice that Harry could tell was totally fake. So, evidently, could Professor Snape. 

"Get in there and take your exam," he ordered gruffly, pointing at the door. He strode swiftly through the door, his black robes and pale skin making him look like some sort of vampire. 

"After you," said Harry, holding the door open. 

"Thanks, Harry," Padma said smiling. "Oh, and good luck." 

***

"Get your hands off my sister!" Ron ordered loudly. 

Ginny and Seamus broke off mid-kiss to look at him. Their hands were intertwined, and while Seamus looked half-scared of Ron, Ginny looked angry. 

"What if I don't want him to take his hands off me?" she questioned. 

Ron gaped at her, pale faced. "What did you say?" he asked quietly. Ginny could tell that he was incredibly angry. 

"You heard me," she replied. 

Ron blinked in astonishment, then he turned angrily to Seamus. "What about you? What were you doing kissing my sister?" 

"Enjoying myself," Seamus replied. Ginny smiled. 

"You do realise she is a whole year below you and my sister. Most importantly, she's my sister!" 

"My last girlfriend was in the sixth year." 

"But she wasn't my sister!" 

"Excuse me, Ron," Ginny said calmly, "but I seem to remember you trying to play matchmaker with me and Seamus." 

"But it didn't work," Ron told her. 

"Actually..." trailed off Ginny. 

"You mean you've been dating for eight weeks?" 

Seamus shrugged. "Give or take a few days." 

Ron sat down on the floor. Hard. 

"Is he in shock?" Ginny asked, slightly worried about her older brother. 

"I think so," said Seamus. He waved his hand in front of Ron's face, trying in vain to snap him out of his trance. 

"Hey, Ron!" Ginny called. "I think Bogey's breathing!" 

"He is?" Ron asked hopefully. Then he seemed to realise where he was. He scowled at letting himself be tricked by Ginny like that. "Grow up, Ginny!" 

***

"Have any of you seen Hermione?" Harry's question had no response from the group of seventh years (and one sixth year). They were all looking tired and haggard - they had just one day left of N.E.W.T's exams. Harry knew that they definitely lived up to their name - Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Levels. He asked again, "Have any of you seen Hermione?" 

Parvati looked up from her magazine. She was flipping through Witch Weekly trying to clear her mind before cramming the last of her Transfiguration revision. "She's up in the dormitory. I'd be careful if I were you, Harry - she's seriously stressed." 

Harry nodded. He knew only too well what Hermione was like when she was stressed over exams. During the O.W.L's in fifth year Hermione had taken his voice away whenever she was revising so he couldn't bother her. 

He walked slowly up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. He found the dormitory Hermione shared with Lavender and Parvati easily - it was the one with 'Seventh Years' emblazoned on the door. He knocked tentatively. After a couple of seconds a reply came; "Come in." It was Hermione, her voice muffled by the thick oaken door. Harry pushed the door open to be confronted by what looked like a storm of paper. Hermione's notes and all her books were spread over the floor and the beds. Hermione herself was perched on the end of her four-poster. 

The door clicked as it swung shut behind Harry. "Did the door just lock?" he asked. 

"Yes. What do you want?" she asked sullenly. 

"Do see my girlfriend," Harry said, picking his way through the piles of parchment that covered the floor. "Or do I have to make an appointment?" 

"I'll have to ask my secretary," asked Hermione with a smile tugging on the edge of her lips. She sighed. "Ten years ago if someone had told me to revise how to turn a mouse into a tea cosy I would have laughed at them." 

"Our lives are different than other peoples," Harry agreed. 

Hermione frowned and pushed some of the books onto the floor. "Oh, who am I kidding? I can't do this!" 

"Of course you can. You're the cleverest witch I know," Harry told her, settling himself onto the bed that was next to Hermione's. He figured it was Lavender's as there was a framed picture of Ron on the bedside table. The photographic Ron was posing for the camera. 

Hermione scowled. "Harry, could you at least pretend to care about what's happening?" 

"You think I don't care?" 

"I think these tests could govern our entire future and you're being ironic detachment guy." 

"Would it help if I panicked?" Harry asked. 

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "It would be swell! Panic is something people can share in times of crisis, and everything is really scary right now! We're leaving Hogwarts in a few weeks and then we have to be grown-ups! I'm not ready for it. At Hogwarts everything is safe and you only have to worry about being late for classes. In the real world we have to worry about bills and jobs and settling down and having a family!" 

Harry suddenly lunged forward from his seat and kissed her tenderly on the lips, his hand cupping her face. Hermione melted into the kiss, but after a couple of seconds she pulled back. "What are you doing?" she asked, slightly dazed from the kiss. 

"Panicking," Harry told her, kissing her again. As one they fell back onto the bed, pushing more books and parchment to the floor. 

***

_**A/N:** I'm going to leave it to your imaginations as to what happens next. I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review. Can I get 100 reviews? Please? Pretty please? That's only 16 reviews! You can do it! The next chapter should be out soon (when I've written it, that is...)   
P.S. I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person who tells me in a review where I took the last Harry and Hermione scene from!_

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Eight:_   
IC - You'll just have to wait to find out what's in Harry's bag.   
ms. potter - I'm already planning a sequel. The working title is: 'Happily Ever After?'.   
jackrussel666 - Okay, so I didn't get the 90 reviews, but I was only six off!   
hudsonlv426 - From your review I'm pretty sure you know exactly what is in Harry's bag. You should find out if you're right in the next chapter.   
E. C. R. Potter - The next chapter is up now! :)   
Satans Little Princess - Thanx!   
Heaven - I hadn't really planned on writing what happens in Filch's closet, but I wrote a little bit just for you!   
Abby-Potter - Cliffhangers are fun!   
Gryffindor Quidditch Angel - Thanx!   
Noodlejelly - No, Padma plays Chaser. I'd actually forgotten about Harry's amazing Quidditch talents! D'oh! I'm planning for a Quidditch match in the next chapter.   
Panny-Plan - That's a good idea, but sometimes I think situations from Friends are a bit hard to put into H/Hr stories (unless they're from the earlier seasons). I do have some ideas though... 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** Yay! Chapter Ten is here! This is the chapter most of you have been waiting for. This chapter is dedicated to **Maki Tatsu** who correctly guessed that the H/Hr scene from the last chapter was taken from_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, the episode_ Graduation Day, Part I, _and also to **Kori Bischoff**, who was my 100th reviewer!_

*** 

**SO WHAT NOW?   
Chapter Ten**

*** 

  
  


"Is it me or are they even more lovey-dovey than usual?" Lavender asked Ron quietly at the Gryffindor table the day after their final exam. Ron glanced at Harry and Hermione and nodded. They were talking quietly and Hermione was practically sat on Harry's lap. 

"Yeah, it's like they have some little secret that no-one else knows," he said. 

"That's what a secret is, Ron," Lavender reminded him, "something that nobody else knows." 

"Well I know that!" Ron said. 

"You could have fooled me!" Lavender muttered under her breath. 

"What was that, Miss Brown?" Ron asked. 

"What was what, Mr Weasley?" asked Lavender innocently. 

But Ron was no longer paying any attention to his girlfriend - he was too preoccupied with his sister who currently had her tongue down the throat of Seamus Finnigan. It was enough to make someone lose their breakfast. 

It had taken a while for Ron to adjust to Ginny's relationship with Seamus. He was especially mad when he discovered half of Gryffindor (not to mention the rest of the school) had known before him. Lavender, on the other hand, had been delighted at the development. 

"But it's so sweet," she would tell Ron every time they found the two of the kissing. Now that Ron and Lavender knew about them, they were even more public. The entire student body soon discovered that they were very into the whole public display of affection thing. They had ended up with several detentions and a severe warning from Professor McGonagall, who had told them that Ginny was in the running for Head Girl next year and that she shouldn't throw away the possibility of the title for hormones. 

"I think finishing the N.E.W.T's has unleashed the students hormones, Albus," said Professor McGonagall shaking her head while watching the Gryffindor table from her seat next to the Headmaster in the Great Hall. 

"Oh, leave them be," said Professor Dumbledore smiling knowingly. "Can't you remember what it was like to be their age and in love?" 

A rare smile crept onto Professor McGonagall's lips. "Just about," she replied. "Though I don't think I was quite as public as they are." 

"Who are you putting your money on, Albus?" inquired the tiny Professor Flitwick. "Personally I think Mr Malfoy and Miss Patil will last." 

"What about Mr Weasley and Miss Brown?" asked Madam Hooch, casting aside a copy of Quidditch Weekly to join the conversation. "I think they have a strong chance." 

"Is it really fair to include Weasley in our wager? Don't they mate for life?" 

"Now, now, Severus! You could have phrased that a lot more tastefully," said Professor McGonagall looking slightly shocked at Professor Snape's comment. 

"I could have," Professor Snape agreed, "I just didn't want to." 

Professor Dumbledore chuckled at this remark. "You haven't changed at all since you were a pupil, Severus," he commented. 

"Is that good or bad?" Snape asked snidely. 

"Depends how you look at it. Anyway, my money is most definitely on Mr Potter and Miss Granger." 

"Ah, yes. The Head Boy and Girl. How could we forget?" asked Professor Sprout. "I can imagine them having a great white wedding a few years from now." 

"A white wedding?" asked Snape in amazement. "No, they're more likely to elope!" 

"Hermione elope?" Professor McGonagall was most amazed at this statement. "Never! She's not that kind of person." 

"People can surprise you, Minerva," said Professor Dumbledore. "Never underestimate them." 

***

The final Quidditch match of the year was Gryffindor verus Ravenclaw. It was held just a few days after the final N.E.W.T exam. For Harry and the other seventh years who were on the team it was a welcome relief. 

"Okay, I want a nice clean game," Madam Sprout told the teams. 

"Wouldn't dream of anything else," Padma told her with a grin. Harry and Padma shook hands before mounting their brooms. The teams rose into the air and on Madam Hooch's whistle, the Quaffle was thrown into the air. It was soon seized by a Gryffindor Chaser called Marjorie Grahame. She was in her fourth year and Harry highly suspected she would be named Captain of the team after his departure. 

Harry scanned the length and breadth of the pitch, hoping for a glimpse of the elusive Golden Snitch. He ducked a Bludger that had been aimed at him and circled higher and higher, half-listening to the commentary being given by Serena Newberry, a sixth year Gryffindor. Although her style was slightly different from Lee Jordan who had been the previous commentator, she was still was still given several warnings by Professor McGonagall. Her clear voice with just a slight hint of an Irish accent floated across the Quidditch Pitch. 

"All righty, folks - the game has well and truly begun. It's the last game of the season and will decide who wins the cup - Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Unfortunately it's also the last match for several of today's players including Harry Potter, Gryffindor Captain and probably the best looking boy in Gryffindor." 

"Serena, how many time do I have to remind you?" 

"I'm not sure, Professor. I did start keeping count but I ran out of parchment." A ripple of laughter ran around the stands. "Back to the match - Gryffindor in possession, Chaser Schwartz has the Quaffle. He shoots - and scores! The first goal of the match. Gryffindor leads ten to none." 

Harry spotted a glimmer of gold near Ron's ankle - it was the Snitch. He put on a spurt of speed, but just before he could reach the Golden Snitch, Ron sneezed, making his broom jerk and sending the Snitch flying away. Harry groaned in exasperation - he had been so close. 

"Padma Patil has the Quaffle," announced Serena to the crowds. "After months of speculation she had finally confirmed that she will be playing for the England Squad next year. She had also revealed that she will be playing for the Appleby Arrows. Personally, I think that that the Cannons are the best team in the league. Okay, maybe they've been on a losing streak for the last couple of... centuries, but they have potential." 

"Miss Newberry, would you kindly tell us what is happening in the match?" inquired Professor McGonagall. 

"Oh, sorry. I got a bit carried away there. Anyway, a foul has been awarded to Gryffindor. Watson takes the Quaffle. She shoots... and scores. Gryffindor lead twenty to none." 

While all the action had been going on below him, Harry had been searching for the Snitch. He had though he had seen it a few times, but it had just been a trick of the light. Then, just as he was about to make another circuit of the pitch, he spotted it. Yet again it was by Ron, though this time it was hovering around his shoulder. Ron hadn't noticed it as he was concentrating hard on the Quaffle which was now in the hands on one of the Ravenclaw Chasers. He was the Keeper and had an excellent track record. 

Harry speeded towards it, hoping feverently that Ron wouldn't sneeze again. Luckily he didn't and his hand clasped securely around the ball. 

Cheering broke out around the stands as Serena announced the score. The win over Ravenclaw meant the Gryffindor had won the House Quidditch Cup. 

***

Three days before they were to leave Hogwarts permanently, the seventh years had became rather frenzied. Almost all of the house rivalries had disappeared and some of the students (male as well as female) had a tendency to burst into tears at any moment. 

Rather than become loud and emotional about their impending departure from Hogwarts, Hermione had become very quiet and closed in. That evening Harry found her sat down beside the lake by herself. She was wearing robes of a dark purple over a faded pair of jeans and wispy white blouse. In the evening sun Harry thought she looked amazing. He could hardly believe that she was the same girl he had met on the Hogwarts Express at age eleven with bushy brown hair and large front teeth. 

She had conjured a globe of the world and it hung in the air in front of her, misty and transparent. She was gazing at it with a longing expression on her face. 

"What are you doing, gorgeous?" Harry asked her, sitting next to her and slipping an arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and said; 

"Thinking." 

"What about?" Harry asked, looking at the globe which was slowly spinning. 

"The world. I want to travel," Hermione told him. She pointed at several countries with a delicate finger. "France, India, Japan, Canada." She smiled. "And Australia. I've always wanted to go there." 

"We could go on our honeymoon," Harry suggested. 

Hermione lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "Harry?" she asked worriedly. 

Harry took a deep breath. "We could go on our honeymoon. Kind of a strange way to propose, I know. Trust me, I've been thinking of a way to ask you for weeks." He had been rummaging in his pockets while he spoke. From the left pocket of his dark blue robes he drew a small box covered in black velvet. "I've been carrying this around in my bag for a few weeks, just waiting for the right time." He flipped open the lid to the box and looked at the contents of it before presenting it to Hermione. Nestled in a layer of red silk lay a simple gold ring. On the simple gold band was a single diamond. "You've been my best friend for so long and I know we've only been dating for six months or so, but I don't think I could love you any more." 

He looked her straight in the eyes, his own eyes shining with tears. "Marry me?" 

***

_**A/N:** What will Hermione's answer be? What's going to happen after Hogwarts? Am I ever going to stop asking stupid questions? Will I get lots of reviews? Find out in the next chapter which should be out in the next couple of days - it'll be a closing to this story._

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Nine:_   
Kori Bischoff - Thank you! You're my 100th reviewer... I feel so great now!   
ms. potter - There's just one more chapter. Are you happy now you've found out what's in Harry's bag?   
Satans Little Princess - Bogey is cool. I'm sorta tempted to write a lil' spin-off fic bout the death of Bogey.   
Ryoko Blue - Thanx!   
ShockoLatt - lol. Oh, and don't worry, I had thought about the H/Hr thing, but I'm keeping that under wraps...   
hudsonlv426 - Thanx!   
angel eyes - Is this soon enough?! I honestly can't believe how quickly I wrote this chapter!   
AznGolDragonGod - Thanx!   
amy potter - Thanx!   
Amara - Thanks, every review helps!   
Maki Tatsu - Yay! You got it right! That's my favourite Willow/Oz scene as well. I imagined Hermione panicking over exams and for some reason that just popped into my head.   
hermioneharry4ever - Thanx!   
E. C. R. Potter - I don't know where I got the idea about Ginny giving Ron's puffskein to Fred, nut I'm glad you like it!   
Oliverwoodschic - Thanx!   
Heaven - No problem! 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** The final chapter is here! Wow, I think I'm more amazed at how this fic has turned out than anyone else. When I started writing 'The Matchmakers' I had no idea what it would turn into! _

*** 

**SO WHAT NOW?   
Chapter Eleven**

*** 

  
  


For a few moments, all that could be heard was the gently swishing sound of the trees overhead as they were blown gently by the evening breeze. The late June sky was tinged with pink, casting a warm glow upon the two young people. 

Hermione's deep brown eyes were filled with unshed tears, "Harry, I don't know what to say," she whispered softly, shock evident in her voice. 

"Yes would be a good answer," Harry said quietly. Although his dark head was bowed, he did not take his intense emerald gaze from her. 

Hermione shook her head slightly from side to side, not looking at Harry. "No it wouldn't," she told him. Harry felt his heart sink to the soles of his feet. He felt like he had just swallowed poison. "Yes, doesn't even cover it," she told him, smiling sadly. "I can't put it into words how I feel about you, Harry. You're my all, my everything." She placed a soft hand on his cheek and leant forward. She pressed her lips against his, telling him with actions, rather than words, her answer. 

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling like all his dreams had come true at once. 'Who cares if that sounds corny,' Harry thought, 'it's true!" 

"Do I have to tell you again?" Hermione asked slyly. 

"You might just have to," Harry told her, pulling her in for another kiss. They soon became absorbed in their embrace and the delicate, sparkling diamond ring in its velvet case fell soundlessly to the ground, forgotten by both Harry and Hermione who were too wrapped up in each other to heed any attention to anything but the other. 

***

At the end of year feast all the seventh years had become rather emotional. Dumbledore's speech wishing them all good luck and prosperity in future times sent the Great Hall, filled with students of many ages, into a respectful silence. Everyone, from the first years to the sixth years knew that the departure of the seventh years was something to remember. Among the seventh years were some of the bravest witches and wizards of their time. 

As Dumbledore spoke, the thoughts of the seventh years turned to those of them who were not there to graduate; those who had been casualties of the war against Voldemort. There were only a couple who had passed on, but they were remembered by all. 

The compartment that Harry, Ron, Hermione and their friends crowded into on the journey back to Platform 9 3/4 was loud and full of life. Someone, taking advantage of their status as a fully-fledge witch, had conjured a Wizard Wireless and it was tuned to WWN. Bright, uplifting music filled the compartment, almost like it was a substance, rather than a sound. People were laughing and talking about what they were going to do now they had left school. 

"I hate to admit it, but I'm going to miss Hogwarts," Ron said. 

"I'm not," Lavender said brightly. 

"Why not?" asked Hermione, scandalised. She and Harry had not yet announced their news to anyone, they were still getting used to the development themselves. 

"I'm going back in September," Lavender told her happily. 

"You mean you didn't pass your N.E.W.T's?" asked Harry, concerned. 

"Of course I did!" scoffed Lavender. She smiled broadly and continued. "It turns out the dear old Professor Trelawney has foreseen a big change in her life and has taken early retirement. Professor Dumbledore offered me her job." 

"Congratulations!" Hermione exclaimed while Ron hugged his girlfriend. 

"That's great," Harry agreed. "What about you Ron?" 

"I've got a job at the Ministry in the Department for International Co-operation," Ron announced proudly, then he grinned. "I'm the Junior British Ambassador for Australia. I can't wait to see Percy's face when I tell him!" 

A sudden mental picture of Ron older, pompous brother flashed into their heads and the group burst into laughter. 

"Well, we all know Harry's going to be playing for Magpies," said Ron. 

"And England!" Hermione reminded him. 

"And England," Ron agreed. "But what about you Hermione?" 

Hermione blushed. "Well, I'm going to train to become a lawyer, but in the mean time I've got a managerial job at Flourish and Blotts. It's not anything impressive, but I'm going to be busy for a while." 

"Doing what?" asked Lavender, who was checking her reflection in the window. 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment before saying, "Planning our wedding." 

"Your getting married!" Ron exclaimed in total amazement. 

"That's what you usually do at a wedding," said Harry shrugging, though there was a definite grin on his face. Ron shook his hand. 

"Congratulations, mate," he said earnestly. "Just promise you'll make me godfather to the first kid." 

Harry's grin broadened and Hermione rolled her eyes. "We haven't exactly though that far ahead," she informed him. 

There was a tapping on the window of the compartment. They looked to see a tawny owl there, beating it's wings fast in an attempt to keep up with the speeding train. Lavender opened the window and the owl flew inside, perching itself gratefully on the arm of the seat. Ron took the letter it was carry and opened it. His eyes widened. "Yes!" he practically yelled. 

"What is it?" asked Hermione, leaning forwards to see the letter. 

"The house is ours!" 

"Your joking!" Harry said, grabbing the letter from his best friend. His eyes scanned the parchment and his face lit up. "He's not!" he said in awe. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender and Seamus had all pooled their savings for a house. It was a Victorian house with ten bedrooms. It had been surprisingly cheap though, but this was because of the eight ghouls that lived in the attic. They had scared the previous owners so much they were desperate to get rid of it. 

Hermione, who had been reading the letter over Harry shoulder said, "We can move in next week." 

At Platform 8 3/4 many a sad goodbyes were going on. There was a chance that a lot of people would never see some people again. "Hey, Draco!" Hermione called. She could see Draco's pale blonde head over the crowd. "Draco!" It seemed he couldn't hear her over the din. "Malfoy!" 

That caught his attention. He turned around and beamed at Hermione who was fighting her way through the crowd. "Hermione. I was hoping I'd get to say goodbye to you." 

"Me too." She hugged him and stood back smiling. "Good luck, Draco. I hope you have a great life. Just promise me one thing." 

"What is it?" Draco asked. 

"Don't end up like your father." 

"Deal. Being six foot under isn't my life's ambition. Hey, you have to do me a favour." 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Depends what it is." 

Draco smirked and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Make sure I have a good seat at the wedding reception." 

Her eyes widened. "How did you know?" she asked. The only people they had told were Ron and Lavender. 

"I guessed," he admitted. "Plus you don't normally wear any jewellery. That ring is a bit of a giveaway." 

Hermione blushed. "I'll see what I can do," she told him, wrinkling her nose. She hugged him again and smile. "I'll see you soon, Draco, okay?" He nodded. 

"Count on it." She kissed him on the cheek and ran off to find Harry and the others. 

"Where did you get to?" asked Harry slinging his battered school bag over his shoulder. 

"I had to say goodbye to someone," Hermione told him. "Come on, we'd better get going." She straightened her dark green blouse and Harry took her hand. Together the two young lovers walked through the barrier that separated the Wizarding world and the Muggle world. 

**THE END**   
**(For Now)**

***

_**A/N:** I really hope you enjoyed this last chapter. There_ will _be a sequel, and it's working title is **Happily ever After?**. I'm also planning a spin-off fic which will be basicially a series of song-fics. Think 'Once More With Feeling' Harry Potter style. A big, huge, enormous thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic, THANK YOU!_

_Here's a thanks section for Chapter Ten:_   
Kaitzee - Thank you! You're so kind, though I doubt if I'd ever win any awards for my writing!   
Harry + Hermione 2gether 4ever - Thanx!   
coolgirl947 - Thanx!   
ms. potter - Yes, there is a sequel and I have plenty of ideas for it.   
E. C. R. Potter - She said YES. Hope you are (and everyone else) happy!   
Sovern Of Silence - Thanx!   
Geneathen - Proposal cliffhangers are cruel, I agree, but it's one way of making people read the next chapter of your fic!   
ShockoLatt - Anything is possible in the HP world.   
harrynz - Thanx!   
Heaven - lol.   
Satans Little Princess - Here's the final chapter! *sob*   
Hikari47 - Yup, she said yes.   
Bunny Lee - I've found that glaring at Hermione doesn't usually make her do things (could have something to do with her being a fictional character), but this time your glaring seems to have worked!   
Panny-Plan - I almost fell out of my seat when I read your review! I'm not telling you why though...   
Founder and Leader of the Prep Hunters - Thank you, I try my best to be as evil as possible.   
angel eyes - Thanx!   
Noodlejelly - Thank you, Bogey is currrently my favourite pet in the HP world. I can really imagine Ron naming a puffskein Bogey.   
Oliverwoodschic - They probably will get married, just not yet. 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


End file.
